dur comme la pierre
by princessenell
Summary: Hermione perd ses parents lors d'une attaque, ses amis s'éloignent d'elle sauf Neville qui la soutient mais ce n'est pas assez. Elle s'enfonce dans la noirceur, qui donc pourra l'aider...peutêtre un certain Severus Snape
1. Chapter 1:fin de vacances plutôt dure

Hermione perd ses parents lors d'une attaque, ses amis s'éloignent d'elle sauf Neville qui la soutient mais ce n'est pas assez. Elle s'enfonce dans la noirceur, qui donc pourra l'aider...peut-être un certain Severus Snape

**DUR COMME LA PIERRE**

_Alors voilà c'est ma première fic mais ça doit faire plus de deux ans que je lis des fan fics HP donc on va dire que j'ai des exemples_

_Je m'y suis mis grâce à deux amis que je salue au passage bouli et parthénon (elles se reconnaîtront)_

_C'est bon je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, j'aimerai juste que si vous lisez cette fic laissez des commentaires. Merci d'avance._

Chapitre1 : fin de vacances plutôt dure pour certains

Hermione arpentait les quais de King Cross pour débuter sa sixième année à Poudlard. Elle monta dans le train et alla s'asseoir dans le compartiment des préfets. Elle ouvrit un livre et commença à lire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry accompagné du rouquin vint la voir,

-salut 'mione, alors comment se sont passées tes vacances ?

-… (Hermione garda la tête plongée dans son bouquin et ne prit la peine de répondre)

-Hé hermy, tu es avec nous ? demanda Ron

-Hein ouais ça va.

Les deux compères se regardèrent puis s'assiérent à coté de leur meilleure amie. Harry lui ôta le livre des mains et la força à le regarder ;

-Hermione, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, tu ne vas pas le bien, ne dis pas le contraire ; alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Tout d'un coup Hermione se rua dans ses bras et pleura toutes les larmes qu'elle avait jusqu'ici retenues.

Harry surpris pas ce geste mis du temps à réagir et c'est donc au bout de quelques secondes qu'il commença à la serrer dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

Ron resté derrière s'approcha, attendit qu'Hermione se calme, et lui posa question sur question :

-Hermy, ça va ? Qu'est ce qui a ? On t'a fait du mal ? T'as perdu un de tes livres ?

-ARRETES !!! Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai ; tu n'as qu'à le demander à ces pourritures qui ont tués mes parents.

Hermione se détacha de l'étreinte d'Harry et se précipita hors du compartiment. En sortant, elle ne remarqua pas le jeune blond qu'elle avait bousculé lors de sa fuite.

Elle alla se réfugier dans les toilettes jusqu'à la fin du voyage.

Pendant ce temps là, Neville ayant vu Hermione sortir aussi rapidement, est rentré dans le compartiment et ses amis n'ayant pas bougés lui expliquèrent ce qui était arrivé :

-… puis tout d'un coup, elle est partie comme une furie. On a cru entendre que ses parents étaient morts mais on a dû se tromper c'est pas possible.

Neville au courant de l'histoire s'assied, vite imité par ses amis qui s'étaient relevés suite à la sortie brutale d'hermione.

-Ecoutez, commença Neville, je pense que vous devez savoir quelque chose à propos de 'mione ; elle ne vous a pas écrit durant ses vacances, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Exact répondirent en chœur Harry et Ron

-Cet été, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les mangemorts ont attaqués plusieurs villes moldus. Plusieurs de ces villages ont été détruits et en particulier un, celui où habite Hermione et sa famille. Lors de cette attaque, elle était partit faire des courses au chemin de traverse mais es parents étaient restés chez eux et je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de cous raconter la suite…

En tout cas d'après ce que je sais, depuis ce jour-là, elle se renferme encore plus dans ses bouquins, ne parle à personne et, vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, son look a quelque peu changé. Elle ne porte que des couleurs sombres.

Les trois compères restèrent ainsi durant tout le trajet à parler de ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour redonner le sourire à leur précieuse amie. Et surtout, ils ne voulaient pas aller la chercher comprenant son besoin de solitude.

Mais eux non plus ne savaient pas qu'à ce moment-là, une tête blonde était restée derrière la porte depuis le départ de la furie pour écouter leur conversation.

C'est ainsi que le voyage s'achève et qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous émus devant les portes du célèbre collège de sorcellerie de Poudlard animé par un certain directeur dont plusieurs rumeurs disent qu'il est fou…

_J'espère de tout mon cœur que ce chapitre vous a plus, les chap. 2 et 3 sont écrits il faut que je les tape, ils ont un peu plus long car ce 1er chap. est un peu le prologue._

_SVP mettez des revieuws c'est important pour moi._

_A bientôt._


	2. Chapter 2:un banquet plutôt agité

**Chapitre 2 : un banquet plutôt agité**

Hermione ayant pris conscience que tout le monde était déjà dans la grande salle, finit de ranger ses affaires dans ses nouveaux appartements de préfet. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas qui était le deuxième préfet.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle sortit de sa chambre en n'oubliant pas de mettre les sécurités sur sa porte. Elle se dirigea donc vers la grande salle d'un pas rapide pour arriver avant les premières années quand même, elle était préfète !

Sur le chemin, elle repensa à la scène du train.

« Je n'aurais pas du partir si vite, c'est mes amis tout de même. Oui, mais la remarque de Ron ! Faut pas lui en vouloir, il est comme cela. Non je sais ce que je vais faire. Je vais aller leur présenter mes excuses mais à la moindre remarque blessante, je leur dis ma façon de penser. Voilà, c'est ça, après tout je suis restée seule depuis…ce jour et je me suis si bien sentie…

Ah, tiens ! Je suis arrivée. Je vais m'asseoir tranquillement sans prêter attention aux regards des autres. »

Quand Harry et Ron virent leur amie arriver à leur table, ils baissèrent la tête de honte, surtout Ron.

«- Euh…, commença Harry, on voulait s'excu…

-Non, le coupa Hermione, c'est moi, j'aurai du vous écrire pour vous expliquer mais comprenez moi, ça m'a fait un choc de les perdre. Je n'aurais pas du réagir de cette façon dans le train, c'était gentil à vous de venir me voir. S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi ! »

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, ses larmes laissaient voir deux sillons dorés sur ses joues devenues magnifiquement pâles avec le temps.

Après quelques minutes de silence, les deux amis lui dirent en chœur :

« -Mais bien sûr que l'on te pardonne 'mione

-En plus, on te doit bien ça c'est grâce à toi nos bonnes notes, renchérit Ron dans un grand sourire ce qui les fit rire. »

« Finalement ils m'auraient manqués ces deux-là ! »

Juste après leur réconciliation, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas et cela fit taire toutes les personnes présentes.

On vit alors apparaître le professeur Mac Gonagal qui traînait derrière elle une vingtaine de première année.

La cérémonie de répartition pu donc commencer…

« -Ah ! On va enfin pouvoir manger !!!

-Ron, c'est pas possible, tu pense toujours à manger »

Ce sont sur ces simples paroles que le buffet on ne peut plus complet arriva d'on ne sait où et notre célèbre trio se jeta dessus.

Au fur et à mesure du repas, la conversation dévia sur certains professeurs, en particulier un :

«-Tu as vu Harry, le bâtard graisseux est encore là cette année et en plus on commence comme chaque année par un double cours de potion avec les serpentards.

-Ron arrête de te plaindre ! Commença Hermione.

- Mais bon sang, je comprend pas pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore l'a engagé, ce type est un mangemort ! »

Ce fut le mot de trop, Hermione se figea et lança un regard noir qui aurait pu faire fuir Vous- savez- Qui en personne. Elle déclara par la suite avec une voix à vous glacer le sang :

« Ron, j'ai fait un effort, j'ai laissé passer toutes ces remarque idiotes qui font l'imbécile que tu es. Je t'ai laissé une chance, tu l'as laissée passer, alors écoutes bien car je ne le redirai pas deux fois : je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler des assassins de mes parents et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !!! »

Ceci dit, Hermione se leva mais juste avant de planter son ex-ami sur place, elle lui lança un magnifique :

« ADIEU »

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, encore une fois, ce n'est non pas une tête blonde mais un regard onyx ; le professeur Snape ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux jusqu'à son départ et avait, malgré la distance, entendu toute la conversation.

A la table des griffondors, Harry ne savait que faire, il voulait défendre sa 'mione mais il devait avouer que Ron n'avait pas tout à fait tort non plus.

« -Tu y a été un peu fort Ron là, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu devrais aller t'excuser après le repas.

-J'y étais peut-être un peu trop fort certes mais c'était pas la peine qu'elle s'énerve comme cela. Je trouve qu'elle en fait un peu trop. Cela lui passera et désolé Harry mais je n'ai pas de raison de m'excuser.

-Fais comme tu veux, moi je n'ai rien fait. J'aimerais bien l'aider mais tu sais, j'ai promis à l'enterrement de Sirius que je le vengerai ; alors j'irai jusqu'au bout. Je trouverais les horcruxes et détruirai Voldemort. Je ne veux pas vous embarquer dans ma quête, c'est trop dangereux.

-Je sais Harry, je sais. Bon on va au dortoir ?

-Ouais, allons-y, je suis fatigué.

_Fini, alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Dites moi tout sur une 'tite review, ça fait beaucoup plaisir à moi lol._

_Je voudrais dire merci à ceux qui lisent ma fic._


	3. Chapter 3: révélations

**Chapitre 3 : Révélations **

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le professeur Snape refusait pour la énième fois les sacrés bonbons au citron de son très cher directeur.

« -Vous lui en avez parlé ?

-Non severus. C'est d'ailleurs la raison de votre visite, je comptais lui en parler en votre présence.

-Très bien. »

Le directeur prit un morceau de parchemin vierge, y écrit une note et l'envoya rejoindre son destinataire.

« -Voilà, elle ne va pas tarder. »

Au même moment, Hermione était en trin de se détendre dans le parc. Tout d'un coup, une lettre atterrit comme par magie dans ses mains.

« Tiens c'est Dumbledore, il doit sûrement vouloir m'en parler. Il sait toujours tout. »

Elle n'allait pas le faire attendre donc elle marcha assez rapidement en direction du bureau du célèbre Albus Dumbledore.

Elle arriva devant l'escalier du bureau directorial où se dressait fièrement un griffon. Ella s'avança et prononça le mot de passe qui était marqué sur la note :

« -Fougasse »

Elle monta sur la première marche et dès lors, l'escalier commença à monter. Elle se retrouva en un rien de temps devant l'impressionnante porte qui s'ouvrit directement sur un Albus Dumbledore aux yeux pétillants.

« -Bonjour miss Granger asseyez-vous. Voulez-vous un bonbon ?

-Euh…non merci monsieur, lui répondit timidement son invité qui s'était assise suite à la demande de son hôte.

Miss Granger, je sais que cela ne fait pas longtemps mais je me dois de vous en parler en tant que directeur mais aussi en tant qu'ami. Je pense que vous comprenez.

-Oui monsieur, dites moi ce que vous voulez savoir et je répondrai du mieux que je peux.

-Merci bien, je voudrai simplement entendre votre version.

-Très bien monsieur. »

Hermione s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège pour se donner du courage et commença ensuite son récit :

« -C'était un samedi, j'étais partis faire des courses comme chaque semaine, j'allais chez Fleury et Bott pour ramener des livres. Tout se passait bien, c'était une journée on ne peut plus normale. Je ne me doutais de rien.

La journée s'était passée vite et je devais donc rentrer. J'ai donc pris le chemin de ma rue mais quand j'ai vu le désordre, je me suis tout de suite inquiétée et j'ai commencée à courir jusqu'à chez moi. »

Hermione essuya une larme qui commençait à couler et continua son récit aussi nettement qu'elle le pu.

« -Je suis donc arrivée devant la porte et quand j'ai vu mes parents allongés devant moi, leurs corps sans vie, je me suis enfuie. Je suis allée me réfugier dans un endroit sûr et je suis revenue que quelques semaines après. Depuis, mon seul désir est celui de la vengeance. »

Et c'est dans ces derniers mots qu'elle s'effondra en larme pour la deuxième fois depuis la mort de son père et de sa mère.

Albus lui laissa le temps de se reprendre, la remercia et la conseilla d'aller voir l'infirmière pour qu'elle lui donne une potion calmante.

Hermione acquiesça mais quand elle se retourna, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir son professeur de potion là, derrière, adossé tranquillement au mur.

Elle ne l'avais pas vu quand elle était entrée, elle était trop plongée dans ses souvenirs pour s'apercevoir de sa présence.

Elle redressa la tête, le regarda dans es yeux et lui demanda froidement :

« -Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

-Miss Granger, je vois que vous n'avez pas seulement perdu vos défunts parents durant ces vacances, vous avez omis de préciser dans votre discours, quelque peu affligeant, que vous avez perdu toute forme de respect.

-Severus, voyons, ne perturbez pas plus cet enfant, intervint Dumbledore.

-Oh mais ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur le directeur, reprit Hermione d'une voie remplis de mépris et de colère, bien décidée à dire à son professeur sa façon de penser. Je pense que le professeur Snape pourra vous raconter en détail la partie manquante de mon récit.

-Ah oui, et je présume que vous, insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout me direz pourquoi.

-Mais bien sûr, c'est simple. Je mettrais ma main à couper que vous faisiez partis des spectateurs de ce spectacle tellement divertissant que vous a offert la mort des parents de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout comme vous le dites si bien.

-Je ne vous permet pas de…

-De quoi, de dire ce que je pense et par la même occasion, la vérité. Vous êtes une de ces sales pourritures de mangemorts qui ont détruit ma vie. »

C'est sur ces mors qu'elle partit comme elle l'avait fait dans le train se réfugier, non pas dans les toilettes, mais dans ses appartements. D'ailleurs elle ne savait toujours pas qui était le second préfet. Elle verrait bien le lendemain quand elle sera calmée, si elle l'est un jour.

Mais durant son trajet, le professeur Dumbledore était, encore une fois, en train de critiquez l'attitude de Severus Snape.

Et cette discussion se finit comme à s'on habitude, par un claquement de porte de celui-ci qui rentra directement dans ses « chaleureux » cachots.

C'est ainsi que se finit cette journée, on verra bien ce que nous réserve la suite…

_Des reviews please……_


	4. Chapter 4:début du gouffre

**Chapitre 4 : Début du gouffre.**

Hermione se leva comme à son habitude de très bonne heure. Aujourd'hui, c'était son premier jour de cours et elle commençait, comme l'avait dit l'idiot de rouquin, par un double cours de potion avec les Serpentards et de plus c'était le professeur Snape qui enseignait cette matière.

D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, elle avait bien réfléchie et s'était remémorée les parole qu'elle lui avaient dites la veille ; elle qui était l'une des seuls à le croire et l'avait traité de mangemort. Et qui plus est, elle l'avait accusé d'être la mort de ses parents. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle est arrivée à la conclusion qu'à la fin du cours, elle irait lui présenter ses excuses. Ce n'est pas la seule résolution qu'elle ait prise, elle a aussi l'intention de devenir une grande sorcière et plus le cerveau du survivant.

Perdu dans ses pensées, encore une fois, Hermione ne vit pas l'heure passer et n'eut donc pas le temps d'aller manger si elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard.

Elle passa donc par la salle commune pour sortir et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Malfoy en train de préparer ses affaires pour le cours.

En la voyant ainsi figée, il voulut lui lancer une remarque blessante mais se ravisa en se rappelant de la conversation qu'il avait perçu dans le train.

Hermione se reprit et lui lança d'un ton neutre :

« -C'est toi l'autre préfet.

-Oui, c'est moi Granger, lui répondit-il tout simplement avant de sortir. »

Cette attitude surprit notre préfete mais elle ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet. Elle pensa tout de même qu'elle préférait que ce soit Malfoy au lieu de Potter et Weasley.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle se retrouva devant la salle de classe et elle n'attendit pas longtemps car Snape arriva quelques instants après et leur envoya son éternel « entrez ».

L'ayant aperçu il se contenta de lui lancer un de ses regards noirs auquel Hermione ne répondit pas. Et elle alla s'asseoir au fond de la classe, ce qui était très étrange pour elle qui avait l'habitude de se poser au premier rang.

Snape fut quelque peu surpris mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de commencer son cours.

C'était le rituel habituel, il posait des questions auxquelles personne ne répondait même pas l'insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ce qui lui parut étrange mais il ne s'en formalisa pas trop. Ensuite il donnait une potion à faire, et passait au bout d'un moment entre les rangs pour féliciter et donner des points à sa maison ; et critiquer et enlever des points aux Griffondors.

Au bout d'une heure quarante cinq, il ordonna à ses élèves de verser un peu de leur mélange dans une fiole, de l'étiqueter et de la lui poser sur son bureau.

Enfin, il conclut ce cours par un devoir beaucoup trop et trop dur à faire pour la semaine suivante. Cela provoqua de nombreux soufflements de désarroi parmi certains. Snape les congédia enfin après cette douce torture.

Hermione fit comme il l'avait dit et rangea ses affaires lentement pour avoir une chance de lui parler. Elle s'approcha de son bureau après s'être assurée que tous les élèves étaient sortis.

Elle s'arrêta à deux pas devant lui mais il avait la tête baissée et ses cheveux formaient un rideau devant ses yeux ce qui l »empêcha de la voir.

N'osant plus parler, Hermione attendit qu'il s'aperçoive de sa présence et commença malgré elle à le détailler. Elle fut charmée, ses mains longues et fines qui devaient êtres aussi douces que de la soie maniaient avec délicatesse la plume, il était complètement encré dans son travail, son visage n'arborait plus ce rictus méprisant mais il était neutre. Hermione se dit que cela le rendait plus jeune et plus beau. Au fil de ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu que justement cet homme qu'elle venait de regarder attentivement était en train de la fixer de ses yeux noirs profonds et son rictus était de retour.

« -Miss Granger ; à l'appel de son nom, elle sursauta ; puis-je savoir ce que vous faites encore ici alors que vous devriez être en cours de métamorphose il me semble.

-Je voulais, enfin, j'aimerais…

-Je n'ai pas mon temps à votre disposition alors vous arrêtez de bafouiller et me dites clairement ce que vous voulez sinon rien ne vous retient ici.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir, j'étais énervée et je ne savais plus ce que je disais.

-Stop ! Je ne veux en aucun cas des vos stupides excuses d'adolescente. Vous ne savez retenir vos sentiments, ce n'est pas de ma faute mais plutôt celle de vos géniteurs alors ne venez pas jouez la pleurnicheuse devant moi, sachez que je déteste cela. Cela suffit, déguerpissez maintenant. »

Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite comment elle était arrivée face au lac mais par contre elle se ressassait sans cesse les paroles de Snape ; elle était une pleurnicharde rien de plus.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Severus Snape avait dit cela car il avait, quoiqu'il puisse en dire, été blessé par les paroles d'Hermione dans le bureau d'Albus. Ne dit-on pas que la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque.

Hermione resta là toute la journée et ne voulait pas aller dîner car on lui demanderait la raison de son absence en cours mais étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille, elle avait faim.

Elle prit donc à contre cœur, le chemin de la grande salle. En arrivant elle remarqua que tout le monde n'était pas encore là, tant mieux. Elle se choisit une place éloignée de tout le monde et elle irait envoyer balader toute personne qui serait assez folle pour lui adresser la parole.

Elle dîna vite fait, bien fait et commença à repartir lorsque le professeur Mac Gonagal l'interpella et posa La question :

« - Miss Granger, vous voilà enfin, la plupart des professeurs m'ont fait part de votre absence en cours. Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes, j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison sinon je serai obligée de vous punir.

-Je ne me sentais pas bien professeur, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Je vous promets que cela ne se reproduira pas. S'il vous plait, je ne voudrais pas paraître impolie mais j'aimerai retourner dans ma chambre.

Bien sûr, bien sûr. Miss Granger, je sais que cela est dur pour vous mais vous ne devez pas tout gâcher, ils ne l'auraient pas voulu. Si vous avez besoin de parler, n'hésitez pas. »

Hermione qui avait jusqu'ici la tête baissée la releva et ne pu supporter ce qu'elle vit dans les yeux de son professeur : de la pitié.

Elle remercia à la va-vite sa directrice de maison et sortit assez rapidement de la grande salle.

Elle était presque arrivée devant ses appartement quand brusquement quelqu'un lui barra le passage et l'emmena dans une salle vide.

Hermione n'avait pas eut le temps d'esquiver un geste et fut surprise de voir qui avait osé la traînait ici.

_Je suis méchante, NA !_

_Mais qui est donc cet inconnu, devinez …bonne chance !_

_A très bientôt._


	5. Chapter 5:confidences et soutien

**Chapitre 5 : confidences et soutien**

« - Neville???...mais…mais, commença Hermione qui ne se remettait pas de sa surprise.

-Attend, laisse moi parler et tu comprendras. Par contre il faut que tu le veuilles. Cette discussion sera aussi difficile pour toi que pour moi. Alors… ?

- D'accord, mais avant je voudrais que tu sache que tu as changé et en bien, vraiment. »

Sur ce, Hermione s'assit sur une chaise qui passait par là et Neville en fit de même et se plaça en face d'elle. Il prit son souffle et débuta son monologue :

« -Tout d'abord j'aimerai que tu ne m'interrompes pas sinon je ne serais pas sûr de pouvoir reprendre ».

La seule réponse d'Hermione fut un hochement de tête positif.

« -Donc, commençons par le début, je sais tout ce qui s'est passé dans ton village. Et avant que tu ne me demandes comment, je vais te répondre : c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui me l'a dit. Par contre les raisons de ma demande ne pourront t'être dévoilées.

Voilà pour cela, ensuite j'ai très bien remarqué que depuis cet incident, tu ne parles plus à personne sauf pour répondre aux professeurs, et encore. Tu passes encore plus de temps à la bibliothèque, c'est même peu dire, tu n'en sors que pour manger et dormir. Je pourrais t'énoncer toutes les différences entre mon ami Hermione et la fille à qui je parle en ce moment. Cela pour la simple et bonne raison que je parle en connaissance de cause, je suis déjà passé par là.

Tu n'es pas sans savoir que mes parents sont à Ste Mangouste ; attend laisse moi fini, tu vas voir, ça a un rapport_ Neville avait dit ça en voyant qu'Hermione allait parler_. Comme je le disais ils sont là-bas ; tu vas désormais savoir pourquoi. D'ailleurs, je pense que tu comprendras sûrement que cela doit rester entre toi et moi, personne d'autre.

_Hermione ne réagissait pas alors Neville continua _: mes parents étaient aurors, un soir lorsqu'ils faisaient leur travail, ils sont tombés par pur hasard sur une réunion de mangemorts…

**_Flash Back_**

_Quelque part en Irlande._

« -Chut, ne faisons pas de bruit, il ne faut pas que ces mangemorts nous découvrent.

-Je coirs que c'est trop tard ».

Ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux avec une baguette sous le nez et furent amenés sans ménagement devant le seigneur des ténèbres.

« -Tiens tiens tiens, mais qui voilà… » Voldemort prononça ces trois mots dans un sifflement redoutable.

« - Ne serait- ce pas ces Longdubats, de sacrés aurors, vous m'avez fait perdre pas mal de mes fidèles. Il va falloir vous punir. Bellatrix appela-t-il, la dénommée s'approcha et s'agenouilla au pied de son maître, amuse toi avec eux mais ne les tues surtout pas. Ils seront complètement inoffensifs s'ils sont fous. Hahahahaha… !!! » Et Voldemort partit dans un fou rire qui ferait fuir n'importe quel être censé sur terre.

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Durant le discours de Neville, Hermione s'était rapprochée de lui pour le soutenir et l'aider à finir son récit.

« -Voilà, je pense que tu comprends maintenant où je veux en venir, si ma grand-mère n'avait pas été là, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait. C'est aussi le pourquoi de ma présence ici, à tes côtés. Je me faisais un devoir de t'aider sachant parfaitement ce que tu ressentais. Tout ce que j'espère maintenant, c'est que cela aura servi à quelque chose. »

Après avoir fini sa phrase, il se dirigea vers la porte et lorsqu'il fut sur le point de la fermer, il entendit une vague « merci » qui lui redonna le sourire et surtout l'espoir de retrouver bientôt Sa Hermione ; celle qui était prête à se donner à fond pour n'importe quelle cause juste.

Mais ça il devait se l'avouer, elle n'y arrivera pas seule. Et lui Neville trouverai La personne qui pourra la sauver, quelqu'un qui connaît cette douleur et qui aurait aussi besoin d'aide. Mais il y avait un problème, car il y en a toujours un, Neville avait peur de cette personne.

Hermione, pendant ce temps, était toujours assise sur sa chaise, mais elle ne pleurait pas, non, elle pensait et repensait aux paroles de Neville.

Après une bonne demi heure, elle décida d'aller se coucher sur une pensée ou plusieurs : elle n'irait pas retrouver Harry à cause de sa mission, nu Ron car il ne comprendrait pas et lui ferait mal sans le vouloir. Ensuite, il fallait qu'elle parle à quelqu'un d'autre que Neville ; qui d'ailleurs restera son plus fidèle ami ; quelqu'un à qui elle pourrait se confier et qui aurait lui aussi besoin d'elle. Ella avait bien une petite idée mais s'il elle fait ce choix, il va falloir allez jusqu'au bout et ce n'est pas gagné…

Hermione s'était enfin endormie, demain s'avérerait être une journée difficile…

_Mais qui est donc ce quelqu'un à qui pensent nos deux héros._

_Petit indice : c'est la même personne lol._

_C'est quand même très facile pas comme pour l'ex-individu alias Neville._

_Donc, à vous de trouver, j'aime bien vous poser des devinettes._

_Merci d'avoir été jusque là et j'espère que vous continuerez à me lire._


	6. Chapter 6:révélations sur son entourage

**CHAPITRE 6 : Révélations sur son entourage.**

Hermione était actuellement dans sa salle de bain, elle essayait de faire disparaître les cernes sous ses yeux. Quand elle sortit, elle avait une petite mine mais cela aurait pu être pire. Elle consentit enfin à aller manger même si elle n'avait pas tellement faim, ça la réveillerait et en plus elle avait encore deux heures devant elle avant son premier cours. En parlant de cours, aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas potion et tant mieux car son entrevue avec Snape était encore fraîche dans sa mémoire.

Lorsqu'elle descendit les marches, elle entendit une sorte de reniflement comme si quelqu'un pleurait.

« Voyons, il n'y a que moi et Malfoy ici, je ne pleure et donc ce ne peut être que lui, il est bizarre ces derniers temps. Il ne me lance plus d'injures et traîne souvent tout seul. Bon je vais descendre, on verra bien… »

« -Drago ? elle avait utilisé son prénom sans s'en rendre compte.

-Vas-t-en, il lui avait dit cela entre deux sanglots »

Il était accoudé à la fenêtre et pleurait, une lettre gisant à ses pieds. Hermione la ramassa et la lut :

Fils,

Le grand jour est arrivé, tu vas enfin pouvoir honorer le sang des Malfoy.

Il est temps pour toi de rattraper ta bêtise, le Maître te donne une seconde chance et j'ai du subir maintes humiliations pour cela. Crois moi, tu me le paieras mais pas encore.

Demain, tu sortiras de l'enceinte de Poudlard et transplaneras directement au manoir.

Tu vas enfin pouvoir recevoir la marque et le pouvoir sera bientôt à ta portée.

Je te préviens, si tu ne viens pas, tu connais la sanction : la mort.

L.Malfoy.

Hermione lâcha la lettre et s'approcha de Drago.

« -Je vais peut être m'avancer mais vu ta réaction, tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier ces mots.

-Je t'ai dit de t'en aller, laisse moi tranquille.

-Non je reste ! Je ne suis pas comme les autres, je ne juge pas en fonction des apparences ou du nom de famille.

J'ai très bien remarqué ces derniers temps que tu étais dans un autre monde et tu paraissais soucieux.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu me parles ? C'est pour te venger et m'humilier par la suite.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Non je ne coirs pas.

Je vais quand même t'éclaircir. Ton père est un mangemort, un de ceux qui ont assassinés de sang froid mes parents. Je ne compte pas le laisser faire du mal partout où il passe. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour mes parents mais je peux me rattraper en t'aidant.

Je ne laisserai pas passer cette chance car pour moi, cela en est une.

Maintenant, à toi de voir si un Sang-De-Bourbe peut t'être utile. »

Drago se retourna, regarda Hermione comme pour trouver une faille dans son discours mais il ne trouva que dans ses yeux de la sincérité et de l'espoir.

Il ramassa la lettre, la regarda une dernière fois, la plia et la posa sur la table. Il s'installa par la suite sur un des deux fauteuils en face du feu, regarda les flemmes un instant. Et se retourna pour replonger dans les yeux d'Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé. Il l'invita à s'asseoir près de lui dans l'autre fauteuil resté vide.

Hermione toujours en silence s'assit et attendit que Drago parle.

Après un court moment, il commença enfin :

« (Cela fait plusieurs semaines déjà que mon père m'a fait part du désir de son « Maître » à vouloir ma présence dans ses rangs. Il y a deux semaines, je devais faire exactement la même chose que ce qu'il y a écrit dans cette lettre. Comme tu dois le comprendre, je n'en ai pas eut le courage et depuis ce moment-là, j'attendais la sanction qui me serait attribuée.

Et ce matin, quand j'ai reçu cette missive, j'ai pris peur. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne veux pas Le servir mais je ne veux pas non plus mourir.

-Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé à Dumbledore ? intervint Hermione assez surprise de la tournure des événements.

-Ce vieux fou, il ne me croirait pas.

-Détrompes-toi, au contraire, il t'aidera et te mettras en sécurité.

-Tu dis vrai ? Je ferai tout pour ne pas recevoir la marque. Drago reprenait espoir.

-Même t'allier au côté d'Albus Dumbledore ?

-C'est sûr, l'idée d'être avec Potter ne me réjouit pas mais si tu es là, ça ira.-Alors finit les disputes ?

-Finit. »

Sur ce, ils échangèrent un sourire sincère, une amitié venait de naître entre eux.

« -Bons sang, que le temps passe vite ! s'exclama Hermione.

-C'est vrai, comment vais-je faire ?

-Ecoutes, on va en cours et ce soir, on va rendre une visite au directeur. J'irai avec toi si tu veux.

-Cela ne te dérange pas ?

-Eh bien, tant que la conversation ne dérive pas, je resterai.

-Merci…Hermione, à ce soir. »

Hermione resta pétrifiée quelques secondes sur place pour la simple et bonne raison qu'en 6 ans, c'est la première fois que Malfoy l'appelle par son prénom.

Après cette réflexion, elle prit le chemin pour la botanique et était en même temps pressée et stressée quant à la discussion qui s'imposerait le soir même. Mais elle surmontera ce stress par la pensée qu'elle venait de briser les murs de son ex-ennemi.

Il ne reste plus qu'à faire de même avec l'autre « personne ».

_FINI. Et on ne sait toujours pas qui est cette personne dont Hermione veut percer le mystère. Peut-être que Drago l'aidera mais seulement quand il sera en sécurité._

_Voilà le thème du prochain chapitre._

_Des reviews !!! Des reviews !!!_


	7. Chapter 7: une bonne chose de faite

**Chapitre 7 : une bonne chose de faite**

_Alors il va falloir attendre encore quelques chapitres pour voir votre couple apparaître._

Le soir arriva bien vite pour nos deux nouveaux amis et ils se retrouvèrent donc comme prévu, dans leur appartement commun à 19h précise. Aucun des deux n'avait du retard. Un silence pesant s'installa alors et ce fut Drago, au bout de quelques minutes, qui parla :

« - Tu es toujours d'accord pour m'accompagner ?

-Bien sûr, oui. Je crois que je suis peut-être même plus excitée que toi, dit-elle avec un sourire tendu. »

Cela les fit se décontracter un peu.

« -Tu préfères aller manger maintenant et discuter après ou autre chose ? lui demanda Hermione.

-Eh bien an faite, j'aimerai bien que cela se finisse au plus vite et de plus, je n'ai pas tellement faim mais toi si tu veux manger, je t'attendrai ici sans problèmes.

-Non c'est bon, allons-y alors ! »

Ils prirent donc le chemin du bureau directorial dans une ambiance lourde de silence.

Ils arrivèrent trop vite à leur goût, ils donnèrent tout de suit le mot de passe et franchirent d'un même pas le seuil de la porte.

Et comme par hasard, Albus Dumbledore les attendait patiemment et voyant leur gêne, il les força à se détendre gentiment.

« -Eh bien mes enfants, je vous attendait, je pensais bien que vous n'auriez pas faim et que vous voudriez me voir au plus vite. Asseyez-vous je vous en prie, ces gâteaux (il leur montra plusieurs plateaux bien garnis sur son bureau) sont fait pour être mangés.

Donc, maintenant que vous êtes là, Mr Malfoy, (il fixait Drago avec des yeux confiants) je pense que vous avez des choses à me dire.

-Oui Monsieur, je sais que beaucoup de personne pense que ma famille est destinée à servir le Mal. Mais je crois ; en voyant le froncement de sourcils de l'homme en face de lui, il se reprit ; je suis sûr que cette croyance doit être stoppée, cela comme exemple et je veux clairement y mettre fin définitivement.

-Très bien monsieur Malfoy, je trouve que vous avez su trouvez les mots justes pour exprimer vos pensées. Mais je pense qu'elles ne sont pas arrivées dans votre esprit toutes seules, vous avez reçu une lettre il me semble…

-Oui, oui, tenez, là voilà ; il l'avait prise au cas où il aurait eu besoin de preuve pour appuyer son idée. »

Dumbledore parcoura à la va-vite la lettre en question et la rendit aussi vite à son propriétaire.

« -Très bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous refuserai mon aide. En voyant l'air surpris de Drago il approfondit ; vos intentions Mr Malfoy me semblent honnêtes et je peux lire dans vos yeux que vous êtes sincère et franc. Et, j'ai cru comprendre que Miss Granger ; la dénommée leva la tête ayant entendu son nom ; vous a poussé à venir vous confier à moi et je lui fait entièrement confiance. »

Sur les compliments du directeur, Hermione rougit.

Après quelques secondes, le temps qu'Albus se délecte d'un des gâteaux devant lui il reprit avec un air assez sérieux :

« - Mr Malfoy, ceci étant claire, pour votre propre sécurité, vous resterez à Poudlard durant toute l'année. Vous aussi Miss Granger. Vous pouvez donc considérez vos appartements comme votre maison. »

Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard heureux et un sourire puis hochèrent la tte en signe de compréhension.

« -Une dernière chose qui ne va pas vous faire très plaisir ais il le faut : Je vais demander au professeur Snape de venir nous rejoindre (au nom de celui-ci, Hermione se rembrunit) pour parler avec vous Mr Malfoy des détails qu'il pourra donner à Voldemort. (Drago tressaillit à ce nom)

-Monsieur, je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, je sais que Severus est un espion mais…

-Oui Drago, vas-y, dit le fond de ta pensée, que pense tu de mon rôle ? lui demanda un certain Severus Snape. »

Drago s'était tout de suite tendu à l'entente de cette voix qu'il connaissait très bien.

« -Severus, vous tombez à pic, l'accueillit Albus. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire pour quelles raison, n'est-ce pas.

-Non Monsieur, lui répondit Snape froidement ; il n'avait pas l'air content de parler de son rôle d'espion avec Drago et surtout devant Granger.

Alors, allons droit au but, lui dicta Albus comme s'il aimait ce genre de situation.

Très bien Monsieur le directeur mais avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne vois pas pourquoi Granger ferait parti de la conversation.

-laissez-moi répondre s'il vous plaît, demanda Hermione qui s'était levée pour parler pour la première fois. Je suis ici pour parler de Drago.

-Parce que vous l'appelez par son prénom le coupa Snape. Et depuis quand une Griffondore de votre genre s'occupe d'un Serpentard, donc futur mangemort comme vous vous plaisez à croire.

-Justement, je pense que DRACO n'est pas comme vous, il a un bon fond et il mérite qu'on le soutienne. Il a su faire face à ses démons en l'occurrence à son père et à son Maître. D'ailleurs il y en a un autre qui devrait suivre son exemple.

Ecoutes ; elle s'était retournée et parlait maintenant à Draco qui pu voit la haine dans ses yeux mais aussi un petit quelque chose, des regrets ?... ; je rentre et tu me raconteras si tu en as envie la suite de cette discussion.

-Attends, Hermione…Draco voulut la retenir mais elle avait déjà franchi la porte du bureau. »

Il se retourna et pu voir que les yeux du directeur avaient perdus leur étincelle et dans les yeux de son parrain d'habitudes froids et indifférents ; il pu déceler de la douleur. Il faudrait qu'il fasse le tri plus tard. Des regrets chez Hermione lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ces mots à Snape et celui-ci qui était blessé par ces mêmes paroles.

Il se reprit, fit face aux deux hommes et dit :

« -Très bien, voyons donc ces détails professeurs »

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il ressortit du bureau et alla rejoindre Hermione avec qui il allait avoir une discussion…..

_Voilà, alors vous en pensez quoi ?..._

_Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire à part : mettez moi des reviews._

_A bientôt._


	8. Chapter 8:discussion

**Chapitre 8 : Discussion**

Drago était enfin arrivé dans les appartements qu'il partageait avec sa colocataire.

« -Hermione ? Tu es là ?

- Oui, je suis là ; tu es déjà rentré ?! »

Drago la vit devant la fenêtre, elle avait une mine soucieuse et était pensive. Il s'accouda près d'elle.

« -Oui, cela ne nous a pas pris longtemps car il y en a un qui n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à discuter, lui répondit-il en souriant.

Ecoutes, reprit-il, si j'ai été voir Dumbledore, c'est grâce à toi, tu m'as attentivement écouté, tu ne t'es pas moquée de moi, au contraire, tu m'as aidé. Je te remercie dons pour m'avoir sauvé la vie car c'était bien cela qui était en jeu.

Je sais que ce n'est pas assez alors si tu as besoin de quelque chose ou de simplement parler, je suis là. »

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase en voyant qu'Hermione ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille et qu'elle était encore plus dans ses pensées que lorsqu'il est rentré.

Il lui laissa encore quelques minutes pour réagir et finalement décida de la faire revenir sur Terre.

« -Eh ! Oh ! Hermione, as-tu seulement écouté un mot de ce que je t'ai dit ?

--Oui, oui…

-HERMIONE !elle sursauta !

-Désolé, je pensais à…non rien. Oui j'ai entendu et je dois te dire que tu ne me dois rien. J'avais besoin de rendre service pour oublier.

-D'accord, mais il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, lui dit-il, pour éviter le sujet de la mort de ses parents car il savait que ça la mettait mal à l'aise et à lui aussi !

-Peut-être…. Elle restait évasive dans ses réponses.

-Hermione, tu as besoin de parler et je t'ai dit que si tu te sentais l'envie de e confier, je serai là.

-Très bien, tu as raison et je te fais confiance mais promet moi une chose avant.

-Bien sûr Hermione, cela me touche que tu m'accordes ta confiance et je peux te dire que c'est réciproque. Nous sommes amis depuis peu de temps et rien ne viendra gâcher notre amitié naissante. »

Ils allèrent tous les deux s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, Drago enlaçait tendrement (et amicalement bien sûr !) Hermione pour lui dire silencieusement qu'il l'écoutait et l'inciter à se confier.

« -En fait, avant de tout te dire, comme je te l'ai dit, j'aimerai que tu me promettes de ne pas parler de cette conversation à la personne concernée.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Le professeur Snape.

-Je vois… mais très bien, il a beau être mon parrain, je ne lui céderai rien, c'est promis.

-Je ne sais pas quoi en penser et j'espère qu'en ayant entendu ce qui me tracasse, tu pourras m'aider à trouver des réponses à mes questions.

-Eh bien ! LA Hermione Granger ne trouve pas la solution d'une énigme, il faut le marquer dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, la taquina Drago.

Non je plaisante, je vais t'écouter et faire de mon mieux pour que tu te sentes plus tranquille.

-Merci, donc comme tu le sais maintenant, ça concerne Snape.

Lorsque je suis arrivée à Poudlard, j'ai été conviée dans le bureau du directeur pour parler de cet été. Je lui ai donc raconté ma version à sa demande et au moment de partir, j'ai vu Snape avec son air impassible. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait là assez durement. A la suite de cela, il m'a lancé une de ses remarques acerbes et j'étais tellement bouleversée que je l'ai accusé d'être l'auteur du meurtre de mes parents.

-Tu as été jusqu là ?! S'interposa Drago surpris de l'audace de la jeune fille. Je comprends maintenant.

-Quoi ?

-Je te raconterai quand tu auras fini.

-Très bien, il y a eut ensuite… »

Et elle lui raconta tous les épisodes où elles se retrouvait à « discuter » avec son maître des potions.

« -Voilà, à chaque fois c'était pour nous lancer des remarques et je dois avouer que j'y étais fort par rapport à lui.

A chaque fois, je voulais le blesser mais juste après l'avoir fait, je le regrettais. Je ne me sentais pas bien et j'étais désolée de lui avoir fait du mal même si je sais que rien ne l'atteint.

Je suis donc venue à en conclure que j'aimerai bien en savoir plus qu'il ne le faudrait sur lui. Je …j'aimerai m'attacher plus, finit-elle en rougissant.

-Ecoutes Hermione, tout à l'heure, je t'ai dit que je comprenais.

-Oui, c'est exact et tu as intérêt à me dire quoi car tu as éveillé ma curiosité.

-Il se trouve qu'à chaque fois que tu ressortais d'une discussion avec lui, j'allais le trouver mais il n'était jamais comme d'habitude. Il ne m'écoutait à peine et gardait la tête baissée et le plus dur pour moi fut de voir, lorsque nos yeux se croisaient, la douleur qui émanait des siens.

Hermione, quant tu dis que rien ne peut le blesser, tu te trompes grandement. Toutes les choses que tu lui as dites ont fait ressortir des souvenirs qu'il voudrait oublier à jamais. Et de plus, le fait que ce soit une personne à qui il commençait à s'attacher rend plus difficile la chose.

-Attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Vous vous ressemblez plus que vous ne voulez le croire ; lui dit-il à la façon de Dumbledore ; vous vous recherchez et pourtant lorsque vous êtes en face, vous fuyez.

A ton avis, pourquoi ?

-Je …je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle en baissant le tête piteusement.

-Hermione, tu es amoureuse, l'éclaircit Drago en riant.

-Oui, peut-être, tu as raison mais il ne voudra jamais lui-même si ce que tu me dis est vrai, ça lui passera.

-Et tu fuis encore ! Certes, ce ne sera pas facile, il ne m'a rien dit mais je t'aiderais et j'essaierais de le faire avouer, conclut-il en laissant place au fou rire qu'il retenait en voyant le tête d'Hermione.

-Merci Drago.

-De rien ma déesse, allez maintenant, il faut dormir. On a eut une dure journée mais demain ça ira mieux. Bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit ! »

Sur ce, ils allèrent tous les deux dans leurs chambres respectives et ce fut la première fois depuis le début des cours qu'ils dormirent profondément et sereinement.

_Voilà, une chapitre tranquille mais c'est le plus important pour le moment car c'est le début de notre couple favoris._

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, comme d'habitudes, j'accepte les bonnes mais aussi les mauvaises remarques. Cela m'aide à m'améliorer._

_A bientôt…_


	9. Chapter 9:bonne ou mauvaise surprise1

**Chapitre9 : bonne ou maivaise surprise (partie1)**

_Encore un nouveau chapitre mais cette fois ci il et plus long donc je le coupe en deux(vous allez me haire quand vous l'aurez lu)._

_Je ne vous fait pas attendre plus vu que je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire à part un grand merci à ceux qui me lisent._

_Ah !!! si ce chapitre j'étais heureuse donc mon style d'écriture aussi est heureux, on va dire ça comme ça mais vous allez vite vous en rendre compte._

Les jours passèrent, exactement cinq et Hermione n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'idée pour aborder Snape et apparement celui-ci faisait tout pour l'éviter. Certes, il le faisait discrètement mais vu qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, elle l'avait remarqué. De plus, malgré l'aide et le soutient apporté par Drago, elle commençait à douter.

Et donc c'est ainsi que l'on se retrouve un vendredi soir qui sera suivi d'un week end assez mouvementé que voici.

Comme je le disais, on était vendredi soir et Hermione rentrait dans ses appartements. Drago y était déjà.

« -Salut ma belle (il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler comme cela)

-'lu

-Dis donc, tu n'as pas la forme toi, vas-y racontes ; à moins que ça a un rapport avec le fait que tu penses toujours à lui et à ce que je t'ai dit comme quoi il fallait que tu fonces.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire, j'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve pas le moyen de l'approcher.

-'coutes, tu devrais aller te reposer ce soir et demain, on verra ce que l'on peut faire. Ok ?

-D'accord, lui répondit-elle dans un bâillement.

-Juste avant que tu ailles dormir, j'ai une phrase en tête qui t'aidera sûrement si tu réfléchis bien ce qui, je pense, ne te posera pas de problèmes.

Laisse faire le deston, plus tu t'y opposeras, plus le bonheur que tu recherches s'éloignera. Laisse le venir à toi. »

Ces paroles, Drago en les disant ne savait pas que le jour suivant, elles auraient un semblant de vérité…

Et c'est aussi sur ces bonnes paroles qu'il embrassa Hermione… (sadique…moi non !!!)…sur le front et que celle-ci alla (enfin) dormir.

Et donc par magie, ns voici Le samedi où le destin décidera de se montrer (mais pas tout de suite !).

Je vais résumer la matinée. Hermione se lève avec une mine affreuse, va dans la salle de bain, en ressort…mmm…..séduisante, belle, séductrice (arrêtez de baver les mecs). Descend dans la grande salle pour son petit déjeuner et c'est ici que je choisis d'introduire quelques petits passages qui vous feront perdre patience.

Hermione arriva tranquillement aux côtés de ses « amis » ce qui comprend Neville et… Neville, donc une conversation futile débuta :

« -Coucou Neville, alors qu'as-tu prévu de faire ce week end ?

-Eh bien, j'ai demandé au professeur Chourave si je pouvais l'aider à nettoyer et ranger les serres. Elle a accepter donc je sais quoi faire.

Et toi, toujours à Le chercher du regard en espérant qu'il te remarque.

-Et oui, que veux tu, tu dois savoir que je n'abandonnerai pas aussi facilement. D'ailleurs, c'est bizarre, il n'est pas là ce matin pourtant, c'est le seul repas de toute la journée auquel il participe. »

elle oublia un instant cette pensé&e pour déjeuner à volonté.

Dès qu'elle eut finit, Hermione se leva et décida d'aller (devinez où) à la bibliothèque, non pas pour lire (hein ???) mais pour réfléchir (ouf !!!) sur l'absence de Snape car elle n'avait lâché l'affaire que l'espace d'un instant, plus précisément le temps de remplir son ventre. Elle espérait aussi, pensa-t-elle intérieurement, qu'il se présenterait aux tables des professeurs avant qu'elle ne parte. Ce fut sûrement la raison qui l'avait poussée à attendre jusqu'à ce que les elfes arrivent pour nettoyer.

Et c'est encore dans ses pensées (vous devez être habitués à force) qu'Hermione se retrouva assise sur l'une des chaises de la bibliothèque.

Elle prit son carnet de note et y mit toutes ses idées qui l'assaillaient sur le pourquoi de la non présence de son professeur de potion qui d'ailleurs, elle l'espérait, ne serait pas que cela pour elle. Mais bon, voici la liste de toutes ces idées quelles quelle soient : (vous allez voir qu'Hermione des fois pourrait nous leurrer avec son « intelligence » tellement quelques-unes de ces idées sont si…irréelles…oui c'est le mot (pour ne pas en dire un autre)

-il ne s'était pas réveillé, après tout on est samedi

-il n'avait pas faim même si d'habitude il vient quand même juste pour faire acte de présence

-il est parti car il avait un rendez-vous, Hermione jalousait rien qu'à cette pensée et continu sur sa lancée

-il est malade et cloué au lit, mais non réfléchit, il doit bien pouvoir se soigner avec ses potions

-potion !!! oui bien sûr, peut-être qu'il en compose une qui doit être surveillée un certain temps

-peut-être que….non ce n'est pas possible ou même envisageable…mais sachant qu'il en est un…peut-être que…qu'Il l'a appelé et que ça s'est mal passé ou qu'il n'est pas encore revenu. Bon sang j'espère que ce n'est pas ça.

Il faut que je sache sinon je vais devenir folle.

Hermione se leva, elle était restée plus de deux heures quand même et étant donné qu'elle est partie assez tard de la grande salle, le déjeuner allait être servi.

Elle se décida, avant d'aller manger pour voir s'il était là d'aller voir le directeur, il sait tout mais s'il ne sait pas pour ça, c'est mauvais signe. Hermione ne préférait pas y penser. Elle se dirigea donc vers le bureau du directeur mais elle se retrouva bien vite assez embêtée car elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Elle était en train de réfléchir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en plein sur Dumbledore. Eh bien pour une fouis j'ai de la chance, pensa-t-elle.

« -Miss Granger, que faites vous sur le palier ?

-Eh bien, je voulais vous voir monsieur mais je me suis retrouvée devant votre porte et ne connaissant pas le mot de passe…

-Très bien, on peut dire que vous êtes chanceuse alors. Entrez donc et vu votre visage cela doit être assez grave. Allez-y asseyez-vous. Je vous écoute.

-Merci monsieur ; et oui, vous avez raison, je me fais du souci pour une personne.

-Qui est ?

-Je pense que vous le savez monsieur.

-Oui Hermione ; celle-ci releva car le directeur l'avait appelée par son prénom ; je sais, je vous le dit car je suppose que ce n'est pas le moment pour plaisanter. Mais avant que vous me posiez votre question, j'aimerai savoir d'où vous est venue cette idée et ce rattachement au professeur Snape si l'on peut appeler ça comme cela.

-Je ne sais pas trop mais depuis la rentrée, après que Neville et Drago me soient venus en aide, je me suis dis que j'aimerais bien connaître l'homme en dessous de la carapace. Cela m'est venu aussi, je pense, après mon instant de désarroi et lorsque nous avons échangé des piques. Je m'en veux un peu pour cela. De plus, après une discussion avec Drago, j'ai fini par m'avouer que je le voulais. »

Hermione avait dit tout cela d'une traite et maintenant, elle baisait la tête pour ne pas montrer sa gène et ses joues rosies. En tous cas elle se sentait un peu mieux, seulement un peu car elle n'avait pas encore ce qu'elle voulait.

Albus avait les yeux plus pétillants que jamais mais se reprit et réengagea la conversation.

« -Miss Granger, je vais juste dire une chose : vous avez ma bénédiction, cela vous aidera peut-être à le convaincre.

Mais maintenant, j'aimerais bien pouvoir répondre à votre question que vous n'avez toujours pas posée.

-Eh bien, je voulais savoir si vous saviez où il est car je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment même si je sais qu'il m'évite. Je m'inquiète peut-être pour rien mais vu votre visage je crois que j'ai vu juste.

-Severus est parti hier soir à une réunion de mangemorts, d'habitude, il revient le lendemain mais comme vous l'avez remarqué, ce n'est pas le cas.

Pour répondre concrètement à votre question, non je ne sais pas où il est mais il nous raconteras tout dès son retour, continua-t-il d'une voix encourageante.

-Oui monsieur, vous avez raison, il reviendra…

-Miss Granger, vous devriez allez manger et je vous assure que je vous informerez dès que j'aurai des nouvelles.

-Très bien monsieur, au revoir et bonne après-midi.

-Merci, à vous aussi et mangez !!! »

Hermione, encore plus inquiète qu'avant alla pour manger mais son assiette resta pleine. Elle n'arrêtait pas de fixer la table des professeurs. Elle passa tourte l'après-midi à faire ses devoirs pour oublier un peu son malheur.

Elle manqua le dîner et traîna ensuite dans les couloirs car la bibliothèque était désormais fermée et tout le monde était couché. Si elle se faisait prendre surprendre par un professeur ou par Rusard, elle utiliserait son statut de préfète.

_Voilà la demi-fin. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et d'après vous, que va-t-il arriver ?!. vous le saurez prochainement…_


	10. Chapter 10:bonne ou mauvaise surprise2

**Chapitre 10 : bonne ou mauvaise surprise (partie2)**

_Voici enfin la suite rien que pour vous cher lecteurs._

_Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent._

On était désormais le dimanche matin, très matin, à peu près 2 heures et Hermione ne voulant toujours pas aller se coucher, mais qui en avait aussi mare de marcher, s'était laissée retomber au sol, son dos courbé et sa tête contre entre ses mains. Elle venait de réaliser cette nuit qu'elle avait peut-être perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait sans l'avoir connu. Et c'est en pensant à cela, qu'une phrase plus vraie que jamais lui traversa l'esprit et elle ne pu s'empêcher de la dire à haute voix.

-« - On croit au sang qui coule mais l'on doute des pleurs. »

Juste à la fin de cette expression, elle sentit un courant d'air comme si la porte de Poudlard, car c'est près de celle-ci qu'elle avait échoué, avait été ouverte.

Ensuite, elle entendit un bruit assez lourd. Maintenant, elle en était sûre, quelqu'un était entré. Elle se leva, dégaina sa baguette et s'approcha silencieusement de l'endroit d'où provenait le son.

Ce qu'elle vit la laissa sur place, elle ne pouvait distinguer de là où elle était qu'une forme allongée par terre. Mais son sang se glaça lorsqu'au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait, elle commençait à reconnaître la personne. Dès qu'elle fut sûre de son identité, elle accourue à ses côtés.

« -Severus… »

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains. Il n'avait désormais plus l'apparence du détestable homme froid des cachots. Il était… vulnérable.

Ses vêtements ne faisaient plus office de le couvrir, ils étaient en lambeaux. Et c'est en partie grâce à cela qu'Hermione pu voir l'étendue de ses blessures. Aucune parcelle de peau n'avait été épargnée.

Hermione le recouvrit de sa cape et décida de l'emmener dans ses appartements à elle. C'est donc ce qu'elle fit, elle commença alors à soigner les blessures les moins profondes et graves. Elle avait dû pour cela lui enlever ses vêtements ; au début, elle s'était sentie gênée mais dès qu'elle avait vu le nombre de blessures qui recouvraient sa peau, elle eut vite fait d'oublier sa gêne.

Sa tâche de le soigner se compliqua lorsqu'elle s'attaqua aux blessures les plus graves ; cela car il s'était à moitié réveillé et avait gémit de douleur dès qu'elle avait passé sa main sur sa plaie.

« -Miss Granger, parvint-il à articuler avec difficulté.

-Chut, ne vous fatiguez pas, vous avez besoin de repos, Hermione avait passé sa main sur la joue de sa némésis.

-Où suis-je et que s'est-il passé ? Cette phrase lui avait demandé beaucoup d'efforts.

-Je faisais ma ronde lorsque je vous ai trouvé ainsi devant la grande porte, alors je vous ai ramené dans…mes appartements » Elle ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité à propos de sa ronde mais elle ne lui avait pas non plus mentit.

« -Quoi, dans vos appartements ?!! » Il s'était redressé et son manque de force eut raison de lui, il était de nouveau inconscient. Même si cela inquiétait Hermione, ça l'arrangeait car elle pourrait le soigner plus facilement et sans qu'il ne souffre de trop.

Elle se mit donc au travail. Cela lui prit le reste de la nuit et s'endormit sans le vouloir à ses côtés.

Cette image que nous donnait ce « couple » aurait pu être gravée tellement elle était magnifique.

Severus Snape était allongée sur le dos qui plus est, en ne portant que le strict minimum. Certes les bandages ne permettaient pas de voir grand-chose. A ses côtés, Hermione Granger était sur le côté, face au maître des potions, sa tête nichée dans le cou de celui-ci et ses mains apposées avec délicatesse et inconsciemment sur le torse de l'homme dans une étreinte rassurante et protectrice.

Ce fut malheureusement pour Hermione Severus qui se réveilla en premier. Enfin, se réveiller est un bien grand mot, il était juste conscient, il était incapable de bouger à cause de son état. Mais cette tête de mule, avec toute sa fierté voulut ne serait-ce que bouger ses jambes et seul un cri de douleur réussit à sortir de sa bouche. Ce qui réveilla par la même occasion la belle endormie.

« -Severus, non ne bouge pas ! »

Hermione n'avait pas pu se retenir d'employer son prénom et de le tutoyer. Comme quoi son inquiétude l'aiderait peut-être à avouer son amour à celui qui était allongé dans son lit. Et qui d'ailleurs, la regardait avec des yeux qui ne demandaient que des réponses. Elle se décida alors à tenter le tout pour le tout, lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. On souffle et…

« - Severus, je vais profiter de ton état pour déballer tout ce qui me pèse en ce moment et même depuis pas mal de temps. »Hermione avait dit cette phrase avec un demi-sourire sur les lèvres pour les réconforter tous les deux.

D'ailleurs pour le moment, Snape qui malheureusement pour lui n'était pas en position de force en avait bien besoin de ce réconfort. De plus, il était maintenant captivé par les lèvres de la jeune femme en face de lui. Il avait réfléchi longuement et finalement en était arrivé à comprendre qu'il ne pourrait lutter plus longtemps contre ses sentiments. Il s'était dit que pour une fois dans sa vie, il méritait bien le bonheur.

C'est donc après toute cette réflexion, qu'il prit la main d'Hermione et lui sourit chaleureusement.

Hermione complètement déboussolée comprit par ce geste qu'il l'acceptait. Elle se jeta donc dans ses bras mais peut-être un peu trop brusquement.

« -Hermione, doucement, je n'ai pas pour habitude de montrer mes faiblesses mais là, j'ai mal, réussit –il à dire en serrant les dents.

-Désolé ; voyant que quelques plais étaient ré ouvertes, elles se remit à la tâche sous le regard bienveillant de son désormais amant.

-Hermione, tout à l'heure, tu voulais me dire quoi précisément. Il la regardait à présent avec un sourire carnassier et des yeux manipulateurs.

-Eh bien…, je voulais te dire que, en faite, ces temps-ci…

-Oui ?

-Oh !!! Je t'aime voilà tout ! »

Ayant enfin ce qu'il voulait, Snape l'approcha doucement mais fermement de lui et l'embrassa dans un baiser où l'amour et la tendresse prenaient place fièrement. Ils durent se séparer à contre cœur à bout de souffle.

Puis, tout d'un coup, on se mit à toquer à la porte. Hermione paniqua car si quelqu'un voyait le professeur de potion allongé dans son lit et blessée en plus, ils auraient tous les deux de gros problèmes.

Elle n'eut le temps de rien faire lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur….

_Voilà !!! Ça c'est des fics à ma manière lol_

_Alors vous en pensez quoi et qui est donc cette personne ?_

_Mettes pleins de reviews…_

_Biz à bientôt…_


	11. Chapter 11:explications

**Chapitre 11 : explications**

….La porte s'ouvrit alors sur nul autre que notre légendaire Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione, dès qu'elle vit la célèbre barbe blanche du directeur se décontracta et eut juste le temps de s'éloigner, à regret bien sûr de Severus, et d'afficher une mine qui se voulait sereine. Elle prit tout de même de vitesse Dumbledore et essaye, je dit bien essaya de s'expliquer même si elle s'enfonçait plus qu'autre chose.

« -Monsieur le directeur, en faite, j'étais en train de marcher quand, eh bien, j'ai trouvé Sev…Snape dans u coin et mal en point alors j'ai pensé que peut-être si… »

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit le sourire bienveillant et quelque peu moqueur de son directeur.

« -Monsieur, si je peux me permettre, pourquoi riez-vous ? »

Ce ne fut pas Albus qui répondit mais Severus.

« -Hermione, laisse tomber, il sait tout mais pour lui, rien n'est plus amusant que de voir des gens qui ont d'habitude réponse à tous se mélanger les pinceaux.

-Eh bien miss Granger, je pense que vous pouvez faire confiance à ce très cher professeur étant donné qu'il en connaît sur ce rayon. »

Il reçut de plein fouet le regard glacial du dit professeur.

« -Très bien, plus sérieusement, vous allez tous les deux nous raconter ce qui s'est passé. Toi Severus, depuis que tu es parti à cette réunion et toi Hermione depuis que tu l'as trouvé. Mais avant, j'aimerais que tu emmènes Severus à l'infirmerie où tu pourras bien sûr rester à ses côtés.

Je vais prévenir les professeurs et annuler les cours de la journée. Je pense que votre histoire va être longue. »

Sur ce, Dumbledore partit comme il était venu, discrètement et…par la porte !!!

Après cette sortie, Hermione appliqua à la lettre les ordres du directeur et emmena son amant à l'infirmerie.

Un grand moment plus tard, notre couple arriva devant la porte où les attendait Madame Pomfresh. Dès qu'elle les vit, elle se précipita sur eux. Hermione était épuisée par ce bout de chemin à supporter le poids de Snape. Et lui, Severus était presque inconscient.

Pompom indiqua une chaise à son élève et déposa le professeur sur un lit où il s'évanouit aussitôt.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son armoire d'où elle sortit plusieurs fioles. Ayant pris ce qu'il lui fallait, elle en donna une à Hermione qui la prit sans broncher.

Par contre elle ne fut pas d'accords sur le fait de quitter l'infirmerie.

-« Miss Granger, je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de lui mais maintenant, je crois que je suis la plus apte à le soigner.

-Mais je dois rester, je ne peux pas le laisser.

-Miss Granger, c'est un ordre !

-Non, je reste ! »

Heureusement qu'Albus Dumbledore arriva, encore une fois, au bon moment.

« -Voyons, mesdames, ne vous disputez pas pour si peu. Pompom, miss Granger, vous restez toutes les deux car les autres membres vont arriver dans peu de temps. »

Hermione se réjouit mais se demandait tout de même combien ils étaient dans l'ordre. Et Pompom râlait en disant que son infirmerie n'était pas un lieu de rencontre.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'aller soigner son patient.

Hermione remercia le directeur et regarda au loin l'infirmière s'activer autour de son amant.

Albus posa sa main sur son épaule et au même moment, l'ordre au complet arriva.

Dumbledore les accueillit avec son air sage et les fit s'installer dans un coin emménagé. Il prit ensuite la parole.

« -Très bien, je vais aller droit au but, si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est pour parler du rôle d'espion du professeur Snape.

-Ce mangemort va enfin pourrir à Azkaban, intervint Maugrey Fol'œil plein d'espoir.

-Ca ne serait pas trop tôt, continu un autre auror.

-Voyons messieurs, calmez-vous. Severus ne va en aucun cas aller en prison, lors de sa dernière rencontre il a eut un léger problème, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi.

Vous comprenez mieux maintenant pourquoi je vous ai réunit.

-Oui je suis d'accord, mais pourquoi à l'infirmerie ?

-Question très pertinente. Eh bien parce que Severus a eu de la chance d'avoir trouvé assez de force pour revenir à Poudlard.

-De la chance… de la chance….parlez pour vous, intervint une seconde fois Maugrey.

-Donc étant donné qu'il ne peut se déplacer et que nous voulons tous savoir comment cela s'est produit ; continua Albus sans faire attention à la remarque de Fol'œil ; il va, ainsi que miss Granger présente à ses côtés, nous donner les explications nécessaires.

-Attendez, que vient faire un élève dans cette histoire ?

-Eh bien, d'un : c'est elle qui l'a soigné et de deux : suite à cela, des rapprochements ont été faits. »

Un sourire commençait à naître sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là Albus ? »

Et comme pour répondre à leur question, Severus arriva plus pâle et maigre que jamais aux côtés d'Hermione qui le soutenait.

« -Miss Granger, lâchez cet homme, un mangemort n'a pas besoin d'aide ; balança Maugrey.

-Oh vous, vous arrêtez tout de suite, ceci est valable pour tous. D'ailleurs, avant de vous dire ce qui s'est passé, je vais mettre les choses au clair.

J'aime Severus et Severus m'aime. Quelqu'un veut s'y opposer ? Car peut-être que Severus ne pourra rien faire mais moi oui ! C'est clair ?! »

Aucune remarque ne s'ensuivit et tous acquiescèrent devant l'air fou….fou d'amour d'Hermione.

« -Très bien, conclut-elle. »

Elle aida ensuite Snape à s'asseoir sur le siège restant, à savoir, entre Minerva et Albus. Voyant ensuite qu'il ne restait plus aucune place, elle regarda son amour qui lui sourit. Elle prit ça pour un accord de ce qu'elle voulait faire, c'est-à-dire s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient en place, ils purent commencer avec le signal du directeur. Ce fut Severus qui débuta le récit. Sa voix était faible mais tout le monde pouvait l'entendre sans difficultés.

« -Il m'a donc appelé vendredi soir, sachant qu'il n'aime pas les retard, j'ai avertit Albus et j'ai transplané. Rien d'anormal jusque là sauf que dès que je suis arrivé, il n'y avait personne. Le seigneur des ténèbres ne fait d'habitude jamais appel à un seul de ses mangemorts, il nous appelle toujours en même temps. Donc bien sûr, je l'ai salué, le rituel habituel.

A chaque fois qu'on le salut, il nous teste mentalement mais là c'était étrange, il avait l'air de chercher quelque chose dans mon esprit et vu le sourire qu'il arborait, il l'avait trouvé.

-Savez vous ce qu'il cherchait ? Le coupa un membre.

-Si vous me laissez finir, vous les saurez, répondit-il de son air méprisant qu'il n'avait en rien perdu.

Le seigneur des ténèbres n'apprécie pas vraiment qu'un de ses fidèles ressentes un quelconques sentiment d'amour pour une autre personne que lui. »

Il avait dit cela en regardant Hermione dans les yeux où l'on pouvait lire du désir.

« -Qui l'aurait cru, Snape aimer ?!

Ah non ! Ne commencez pas, le coupa Hermione, ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure est valable pour maintenant et encore pour longtemps, je vous l'assure !

-IL m'a montré comment extérioriser mes sentiments pour Hermione et cela d'une manière fidèle à lui-même, continua Severus.

D'ailleurs Hermione, j'ai réussit à lui cacher ton visage et ton nom.

-Merci. Bien maintenant, je penses que c'est à moi.

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire. Je me promenais…

-A cette heure-ci !! Releva un membre.

-Oui à cette heure ci ! Pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'allais peut-être jamais revoir l'homme que j'aimais !

Donc quand je l'ai vu, je me suis tout d'abord affolée mais je me suis heureusement vite reprise. Je l'ai amené dans mes appartements pour soigner ses premières blessures. Le lendemain, donc aujourd'hui je l'ai aidé à venir ici et maintenant que vous savez tous, car je n'en dirait pas plus, on s'en va ! »

Sur ce, elle se leva, tira par les bras Snape et le traîna assez brusquement on va dire dans ses appartements, plus précisément dans sa chambre sous l'œil attentif de Severus.

« -Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici Hermione ?

-Tu vas très vite le savoir… »

Elle partit ensuite dans la salle de bain. Mais Severus n'avait pas manqué le profond désir qui émanait de sa compagne. Il s'allongea donc sur le lit et attendit le retour de sa némésis avec un brin d'impatience….

_Voilà notre couple. Ce n'est pas mignon ça ? Le prochain chapitre sera un lemon. Je préfère prévenir tout de suite au cas ou. Je le remettrais au début du prochain chapitre._

_Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de laissez des reviews !_


	12. Chapter 12:qd passion et désir riment

**Chapitre 12 : quand passion et désir riment avec bonheur**

_Comme je l'ai dit dans le précédent chapitre, le texte qui va suivre est un lemon donc, si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de texte, ne lisez pas. Quand aux autres bonne lecture !_

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure qu'Hermione était dans la salle de bain et Severus toujours allongé n'avait pas pu résister aux bras de morphée. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas tout à fait rétabli et si pompom venait à apprendre ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, elle l'aurait cloué dans un lit de l'infirmerie pour une bonne semaine.

Mais bon, elle ne le sait pas alors revenons à nos deux tourtereaux.

Hermione ressortit enfin de la douche et si Snape était réveillé, je peux vous assurer qu'il se serait évanoui. Sa magnifique, que dis-je, son éblouissante amante portait une robe longue, assez transparente et moulante qui faisait ressortir ses formes tout à fait charmantes (arrêtez de baver les mecs, ce n'est pas pour vous, c'est spécialement pour sévi).

Elle se rapprocha doucement de Severus et caressa du bout de ses doigts, la joue, puis le coin de la bouche et enfin la bouche de celui-ci. Bien sûr son plan fonctionna, et il se réveilla (on ne peut même pas dormir lol). Il papillonna des yeux un instant puis se retrouva le visage en plein dans la poitrine d'Hermione qui venait de placer un baiser sur son front. Là, il était réveillé !

« -Tu es sublime 'mione mais tu n'aurais pas dû t'habiller ainsi. »

Elle se redressa et lui demanda sensuellement

« -Pourquoi mon amour, je ne te plais pas ?

-Oh que si ! Mais si je te dis cela, c'est pour toi.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Eh bien parce que si tu continu sur ce terrain là, je ne répondrai plus de mes actes. »

Hermione partit alors dans un fou rire ce qui lui valut un regard interrogateur de la part du principal concerné.

« -Excuse moi, c'est juste que cela me fait drôle que Severus Snape en personne perde son sang froid face à une personne telle que moi.

-Je vois, mais tu n'es pas une quelconque personne, tu es une déesse qui à su conquérir mon cœur.

-C'est vrai ? Questionna-t-elle avec un sourire heureux.

-Bien sûr Hermione, d'ailleurs, ce soir j'aimerai te prouver une chose.

-Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

-Que je t'aime ma belle (petite dédicace à mon chéri). »

Hermione resta un moment sans rien dire ce qui inquiéta Severus.

«- Hermione? Hermione ? Ca va ? Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te choquer. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je te laisse. »

En disant cela, il s'était levé et avait déjà sa main sur la poignée.

Hermione réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire sauta d'un bond du lit où elle s'était assise entre temps, et l'empêcha de faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mouvement.

C'est seulement dans cette position, en face de lui, qu'elle pu voir que son « blocage » l'avait profondément blessé.

« -Attend Severus, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

-Non miss Granger, je ne crois rien du tout et je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterai une seconde de plus dans cette pièce.

- Arrêtes ! »

Elle le plaqua de force contre le mur et malheureusement Snape ne pu retenir un gémissement de douleur ce qui inquiéta Hermione.

De plus, le voyant se tenir à la porte pour rester droit lui fit comprendre qu'elle y avait été un peu fort.

Il fallait qu'il s'allonge mais d'abord, il devait l'écouter.

« -Severus, je ne t'ai pas en aucun rejeté et je ne me suis pas du tout moquée de toi. Si je n'ai pas réagi, c'est seulement à cause du choc de l'émotion. J'étais et je suis heureuse Severus que tu m'aimes car l'amour seul n'est rien comparé à un amour partagé.

Severus, je t'aime. Et tu vas aller t'allonger que je te soigne, dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire. Puis tu vas enfin pouvoir e prouver tes dires finit-elle d'un ton empli de désir. »

Elle le prit par le bras, le poussa gentiment sur son lit où il s'allongea sur le ventre.

Elle se plaça à califourchon sur lui et le massa lentement avec un baume cicatrisant.

Sentant qu'elle avait fini, Severus voulut se retourner mais Hermione l'en empêcha et il ne pu rien faire d'autre que d'éprouver du plaisir face aux caresses qui se faisaient de plus en plus sensuelles de son amante.

Elle n'arrêta son supplice que lorsqu'elle pu entendre son gémissement de désir.

Elle le laissa se retourner mais elle resta tout de même sur lui.

Il la prit par surprise et l'embrassa. Il en profita aussi pour lui ôter sa robe et Hermione ne se trouva plus qu'en sous-vêtements. Il la relâcha pour leur permettre de répondre leur souffle et surtout pour voir le cadeau qui s'offrait à lui (ça tombe bien, c'est noël lol).

« -J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir lui avoua-t-il. Je ne te mérite pas et je me demande encore ce que tu me trouves.

-J'aime tout de toi, met toi ça au fond de ta tête. Et c'est ton côté ténébreux qui me fait fondre, finit-elle sensuellement au creux de son oreille.

-Et je vais te combler.

-J'espère bien. »

Elle commençait maintenant à parsemer son corps de baisers.

Mais il arrêta avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin.

« -Qui a t'il ? demanda t-elle un peu désorientée.

-Avant de continuer, j'aimerais te poser une question sérieuse.

-Bien sûr, je t'écoute.

-Est-ce que tu es vierge ?

-Ben dis donc, tu y vas direct toi. Mais pour te répondre, oui je le suis.

-Très bien, alors il faut que ce soit sublime. »

Sur ce il la plaça sous elle et commença à la caresser de ses mains expertes. Il lui ôta son soutien (gorge, et malaxa doucement ses seins. Hermione gémit de plaisir et rejeta la tête en arrière ce qui encouragea Severus à continuer ses caresses et à descendre encore plus bas. Hermione n'en pouvait plus mais heureusement pour elle, Severus arrêta un moment et elle pu s'attaquer à son pantalon.

Voyant qu'elle avait du mal, ayant pitié d'elle, il l'aida et c'est ainsi qu'il s se retrouvèrent tous les deux dénudés.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de le toucher car Severus avait déjà recommencé ses caresses.

Arrivé à un point sensible, il introduisit délicatement un doigt entre les lèvres du sexe de sa bien-aimée. Et celle-ci face à cette intrusion, se cambra sous l'effet de la surprise mais surtout du plaisir. Snape prit cela pour un encouragement et alors il plaça un deuxième doigt et là par contre, Hermione lâcha un râle de douleur.

Severus pour l'aider à surmonter se douleur, l'embrassa passionnément et la caressa avec sa main libre. Grâce à cette délicatesse, la douleur d'Hermione se dissipa et il pu placer un troisième et dernier doigt pour la préparer. Là, ce ne fut pas un râle mais un petit cri qui sortit de la bouche d'Hermione. Severus remua doucement ses doigts ce qui permit à sa dulcinée de laisser la douleur faire place au plaisir. Snape retira ses doigts malgré les protestations d'Hermione et laça son érection à l'entrée du vagin de son amante et la pénétra progressivement. Il attendit qu'Hermione s'habitue à sa présence et ce fut elle-même qui débuta le mouvement qui s'accentua et s'accéléra petit à petit. Ce fut elle aussi qui eut son orgasme en premier mais Severus vint la rejoindre même pas une seconde plus tard.

Il se retira et s'allongea aux côtés de son amour pour lui dire dans un souffle.

« -Hermione, je t'aime. Et je te remercie pour ce moment extraordinaire auquel je prendrai maintenant plaisir à faire avec toi. »

Sur ces mots doux, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, s'enlacèrent et s'endormirent.

Mais juste avant de fermer les yeux, Hermione marmonna quelque chose comme.

« -Tu m'as comblé ce soir mais je te jures que la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui m'occuperai de toi… »

_Et voilà, c'est mon premier lemon et j'aime assez._

_Il va bien sûr en avoir d'autres mais d'abord dites moi si vous avez aimé._


	13. Chapter 13:quand le sort s'acharne

**Chapitre 13 : Quand le sort d'acharne.**

Au petit matin, ce fut cette fois-ci Hermione qui se réveilla en première. Elle se redressa, s'étira et en profita pour contempler son bel endormi. Qu'est ce qu'il était beau comme cela, les traits détendus, les yeux clos, on apercevait aussi une partie de son torse à cause ou plutôt grâce à un certain drap qui avait glissé.

Hermione, à cet instant, aurait pu rester des heures voire des jours dans cette position. Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son amant en guise de réveil.

Ce qui plu énormément au concerné.

« -Bonjour ma belle, ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ?

-Juste assez pour pouvoir t'admirer. »

Cette remarque lui valut un baiser empli de remerciements. Elle le repoussa toutefois et elle reprit nu air sérieux.

« -Severus, on a cours je te ferai savoir, on est lundi donc c'est avec toi que je commence.

-Vous n'irez pas en cours aujourd'hui. »

C'était Dumbledore qui était apparu à l'entrée. Hermione avait crié et s'était réfugiée sur les genoux de son amour. D'ailleurs celui-ci avait le rouge qui montait aux joues. Il faut dire que leur position actuelle ne cachait en rien ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille.

« -Vous auriez pu au moins frapper, l'accusa Snape accompagné d'un regard noir, très noir.

-Donc comme je le disais, vous n'irez ni l'un ni l'autre en cours aujourd'hui. Les élèves en sont déjà informés.

-On peut savoir pourquoi, s'interposa Hermione à qui l'idée de manquer un cours la répulsait.

-Tout simplement parce que Nous allons avoir une discussion avec le ministre. Cela car maintenant que vous vous êtes trouvés, je pense que vous ne supporterez pas l'idée d'être séparer.

-Encore une fois, vous avez tout prévu Albus. Je présume que nous avons cinq minutes pour nous habiller et ensuite venir vous rejoindre dans votre bureau où Fudge nous attend avec toute la patience qu'il ait.

-C'est exact Severus, donc à tout de suite.

-Albus, attendez… »

Trop tard, la porte s'était refermée.

« -Qu'est ce que tu voulais lui dire, on a pas le choix de toute façon. Et puis, si après ça, on peut être tranquille alors pourquoi pas ?

-Très bien, tu as raison 'mione mais je ne peux pas t'assurer que je garderai mon sang froid. Pas devant cette ordure qui n'a qu'une idée en tête : me faire pourrir à Azkaban.

-Severus, calme toi, tout ira bien, je te le promets. Et s'il commence à t'accuser, je ne le laisserai pas faire.

-Merci mon amour, dit-il en l'ambrassant passionnément.

-Stop, stop, stop…mmm…..arrêtes!

-Quoi ?

-Habillons nous et je te jure que si tu te comportes bien, enfin si tu ne le tues pas, je serai toute à toi.

-C'est du chantage mais j'aime bien alors d'accord. »

Ils se retrouvèrent non pas cinq minutes mais un quart d'heure après dans le bureau du directeur. Et vu la tête de Fudge, il n'a pas du apprécier l'attente.

« -C'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai eu la bonté de me déplacer, vous auriez pu arriver à l'heure !

-Excusez nous monsieur le ministre mais nous avons été prévenu assez tardivement répondit Hermione d'un ton sûr.

-Albus ici présent m'a demandé de venir pour approuver par écrit votre union avec ce traître et je désapprouve »

Il parlait seulement à Hermione qui ne s'en formalisa pas et qui se raidit un court instant à l'entente du mot traître.

Severus par contre derrière serrait les poings et sa mâchoire était on ne peut plus contractée.

Hermione l'enlaça pour le calmer et répondit d'une voix calme au ministre.

« -Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous ne m'autorisez pas moi, la meilleure élève de Poudlard, vivre enfin avec l'homme que j'aime en ces temps de guerre. C'est ce que vous vouliez non ? Alors je ne vois aucune raison valable pour que vous ne nous donniez pas votre accord. A moins que ce ne soit un simple souhait personnel. Si je me trompe pas, vous avez toujours voulu mettre Severus en prison alors qu'à de nombreuses reprises, il a prouvé qu'il était de notre côté. Il a sacrifié sa vie pour racheter ses fautes et je pense qu'il en a fait même plus si c'est possible. Mais vous, vous vous en fichez de son sort ; ce n'est qu'un pion sur votre plateau. Alors maintenant, je vous conseille de rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre que mon amant et d'écrire maintenant et ici-même l'autorisation que l'on vous demande en toute l égalité.

Vous avez quelque chose à rajouter peut-être ? »

Fudge sans un mot écrivit la permission demandée et s'en alla vivement.

Hermione lu le papier et sourit.

Mais dès qu'elle vie le regard amusé d'Albus et celui estomaqué de Severus, elle leur demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

« -Hermione, tu as tenu tête à toi toute seule au ministre. Bon sang, je n'arrive pas à y croire. La prochaine fois que tu comptes faire un truc pareil, prévient moi, il faudra tout enregistrer. Non mais tu as vu sa tête.

-Ben quoi, j'ai dit ce que je pensais.

-Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, les coupa Albus, mais maintenant que c'est officiel, tout le monde va le savoir. Et avec votre permission, j'en informerai tout le collège dès ce soir. »

Hermione et Severus se regardèrent puis acquiescèrent.

« -Très bien mais il reste une chose Severus. Cette histoire va vite remonter aux oreilles de Voldemort ; et hop, deux grimaces ; donc étant donné que je suis le chef de l'ordre, je t'interdis de continuer ton rôle d'espion. Tu resteras avec miss Granger, qui d'ailleurs entrera dans l'ordre si elle le veut, au château. Est-ce clair ? Son visage était désormais grave.

« Avant qu'il ne réponde, intervint Hermione, j'accepte votre proposition monsieur le directeur. Severus ?

-Très bien, vous avez raison Albus, dès qu'il le saura, il voudra me faire payer ma traîtrise. Mais par contre, vous vous en doutez sûrement mais je ne resterai en aucun cas sans rien faire, alors puisque maintenant j'ai « mon » camp, je pourrais me battre à vos côtés avec Hermione. C'est bien vous qui avez dit que l'amour était le plus fort des pouvoirs. Alors si avec Hermione on se bat ensemble et que l'on unit nos pouvoirs, on vous sera d'une grande aide. »

Dumbledore parut réfléchir, les regarda l'un après l'autre puis accepta leurs réponses.

« -Vous devriez allez déjeuner dans vos appartements car je présume que vous avez sauté le petit-déjeuner. Vous ne profiterez pour faire le point et discuter de ce qui vient d'être dit. Mais n'oubliez pas de vous présentez au dîner ce soir lorsque j'annoncerai la nouvelle.

-Merci Albus, à ce soir.

-Au revoir monsieur le directeur. »

Une fois dehors, ils prirent la direction des appartements de Severus.

« -On y sera plus tranquille et ainsi tu pourras découvrir la fameuse antre du maître des potions, dit-il en plaisantant. »

Ils passèrent donc l'après midi ensemble.

Hermione était restée bouche bée devant la splendeur des appartements, elle n'aurait pas imaginé que Snape avait de si bons goûts. Certes les pièces étaient recouvertes de vert et argent mais c'est normal pour un directeur des Serpentards. De plus, toutes les pièces ; et il y en avait ; avaient un petit quelque chose en plus qui faisait que dès que l'on s'y trouvait, on avait l'impression d'être chez soi. La salle de bain, le salon, la cuisine, les chambres, le bureau, tout était éclairé et chaleureux. Une qualité en plus se dit-elle.

Ils discutèrent longtemps pour récapituler tout ce qui s'était passé.

Le soir vint vite et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent chacun assis à leurs tables respectives au moment où le directeur demandait l'attention des élèves.

« -Excusez moi de vous déranger en plein repas mais j'aurais une nouvelle à vous faire concernant une élève et un professeur. Je ne vais pas y allez par quatre chemin mais avant, j'interdis formellement à quiconque de faire un remarque désobligeant sous peine de sanction. Les deux personnes concernées ont mon accord ainsi que celui du ministre donc elles on tout à fait le droit d'être ensemble.

Je pense que vous avez déjà compris et je confirme, Hermione Granger et severus Snape sont ces deux personnes. »

Un silence pesant s'instaura alors dans la grande salle et tous les regards étaient tournés vers les deux amoureux. S'ensuivit après un instant, des questions qui venaient de tous les recoins.

Et à la fin, on peut dire généralement bien sûr, sans les Serpentard déjà fidèles, que la nouvelle avait été bien prise.

Notre couple se retrouva dans l'appartement de Severus, où Hermione s'installera définitivement, pour se reposer car ils reprenaient les cours le lendemain et ils se devaient d'être en forme le temps que leur union soit prise comme naturelle et habituelle.

Bonne nuit les petits…

_Voilà, un chapitre qui se finit bien et qui ne laisse pas trop en suspens la suite. Des reviews !!!_

_A bientôt…_


	14. Chapter 14:il fallait bien que ça arrive

**Chapitre 14:il fallait bien que ça arrive!**

Le matin arriva vite, trop vite même et cette fois-ci, ils se réveillèrent en même temps car un rayon de soleil venait d'éclairer leur lit (il fait soleil tôt lol).

Ils se levèrent paresseusement et prirent une douche ensemble où câlins et baisers se mêlaient à l'eau chaude. Ils firent tout cela sans un mot. Lorsqu'il sortirent enfin de la salle de bain, Hermione avait revêtu son uniforme et Severus son habituel costume noir.

Ce fut Hermione qui osa parler en premier:

"-Je vais aller déjeuner, tu...tu viens avec moi?"

Hermione était triste de devoir partir et appréhendait de revoir les autres. Et surtout, surtout, elle s'était remémoré le week-end et elle avait peur que Severus ne la rejette.

"-Non, je ne pense pas, je vais aller préparer mes cours car je sens que la journée va être dure.

-Bon très bien, à plus tard."

Elle avait la mine sombre et menaçait de laisser couler quelques larmes suite au stress revenu jusque là. Lorsqu'elle eut l'intention d'ouvrir la porte, elle sentit une présence rassurante l'étreindre.

"-Attend ma chérie, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser partir ainsi. Tu vas déjeuner ici pour te détendre. Et surtout pour que je puisse profiter de ta présence le plus longtemps possible."

Il lui sourit, la tira par le bras avec une délicatesse infinie et l'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil où devant se trouvait une table sur laquelle était posé un petit déjeuner frugal. Hermione sourit mais elle surprit Severus en se relevant, en le poussant en arrière pour qu'il tombe dans un autre fauteuil et en s'asseyant sur ses genoux. Elle commença alors, bien installée, à manger. Il la regarda s'empiffrer en silence. Un silence non pas gênant mais rassurant.

Puis soudain, il la retourna de façon à ce que leurs deux visages soient en face.

"-Hermione, je veux te dire que je ne pourrais pas te favoriser en classe. Je resterai le sadique maître des potions, dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Je sais mais je m'y ferai et je compte bien te faire changer lui dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle."

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois langoureusement et longuement puis Hermione alla en botanique et Severus dans sa classe de cours.

La journée passa plus que lentement pour nos deux amants. Pour le moment, les élèves étaient plus excités que la normale et certains disaient leurs façons de penser mais à chaque fois Hermione et Severus les remettaient à leur place soir grâce à une remarque cinglante soit par un regard noir et même parfois avec des retraits de points pour toutes les maisons.

Il ne leur restait plus que deux heures de cours et c'était celui de potion avec Griffondors et Serpentards mélangés.

Ca risque de chauffer...

C'est ainsi que Severus redevenu Snape fit entrez ses élèves avec un "entrez!" clair et net suivi directement par un "et en silence!".

Le cours pour le moment était calme, il ne restait plus qu'un quart d'heure. Mais bienséant, comme à chaque cours de potion, il en fallait un qui fasse exploser son chaudron. Ce ne fut non pas Neville comme vous auriez pu le pensez; il avait fait d'énormes progrès grâce à Hermione et aussi car Severus ne s'en prenait plus à lui pour rien; ce fut donc notre célébrité Potter qui avait encore fait des siennes.

Avec une vitesse impressionnante, Snape se trouva à un mètre du "pauvre" Harry.

"-Allons voyons, il fallait bien que M. Potter se fasse remarquer. Même Longdubat n'arrive pas à faire pire que vous! Vous n'êtes pas à votre place ici Potter tout comme votre père ne l'était pas." Il avait dit son nom avec une mine dégoûtée.

Mais à la grande surprise des personnes présentes dans la salle, Harry rouge de colère ne pu se retenir et c'est ainsi qu'une joute verbale débuta entre les deux protagonistes.

"-Excusez moi professeur; bien sûr le nom craché avec répugnance; mais je pense que ce que vous venez de me dire vous va très bien. On peut dire que là pour vous faire remarquer vous avez fait fort. Vous avez profité du désarroi d'Hermione pour la mettre dans votre lit. Et pour finir, c'est vous qui n'êtes pas à votre place Snape, un mangemort n'a rien à faire dans un collège.!

-Potter je vous conseille vraiment d'aller voir le directeur car je ne compte pas m'expliquer devant vous, cette histoire ne vous regarde pas! Et de plus, je peux vous assurer que vous allez payer cher ces accusations! Vous ne pourrez pas échapper au renvoi cette fois-ci petit insolant!

Maintenant sortez! Sortez tous!"

Les élèves ne se le firent pas dire deux fois devant le visage flamboyant de colère de leur enseignant.

Hermione attendit qu'ils partent tous et s'approcha silencieusement du bureau de Severus.

Il avait sa tête entre ses mains et elle savait que même s'il ne le dirait jamais, les paroles d'Harry lui avaient fait mal.

Elle passa derrière le bureau et commença à lui masser les épaules.

"-Non Hermione, ce n'est pas le moment. Va en cours!

-Alors là tu rêves mon beau, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser aller

voir le directeur tout seul!

-Eh bien oui j'y compte bien!

-Alors tu te mets le doigts dans l'œil. Je viens avec toi et ce n'est pas négociable! Tu as vu dans quel état tu es, je n'ai pas envie que tu fasses quelque chose que tu regretteras!

-En gros tu viens pour protéger ton amis hein! Le ton montait. Finalement, ce n'est qu'un jeu, tu t'amuses bien avec Potter non?! Mais là voyant que ça dégénère, tu te permets de jouer avec moi en prétextant m'aimer et ainsi laisser ton petit ami s'en sortir encore une fois!"

Il était à présent debout et fulminait de rage.

"-Tu vois ça ce sont des paroles que tu vas vite regretter!"

Sur ce, elle le gifla tellement violemment que du sang perlait des lèvres de la victime.

Par contre Hermione paressait surprise et confuse.

"-Severus, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas, je n'ai pas fait exprès...

-Chuut... Hermione calme-toi. C'est à moi de m'excuser, tu avais raison comme d'habitude. D'ailleurs je pense que je la méritais celle-là mais si tu racontes ça à quelqu'un je te jure que je connais des moyens de torture qui t'iront à merveille."

Son sourire était revenu.

Ils s'enlacèrent pour se réconcilier, se réconforter et oublier cet incident.

"-Tu veux toujours m'accompagner pour aller voir Dumbledore et ce sale gosse?

-Oui Severus, je ne changerai pas d'avis et puis cette histoire me concerne au même point que toi!

-Très bien alors allons-y!"

Si vous étiez à cet instant dans les couloirs de Poudlard, vous auriez vu un couple déterminé se tenant par la taille et marchant d'un pas ferme...

Comment l'_entrevue se passera t-elle?_

_Bon ben voilà j'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop déçus;_

_Bisous à tout le monde et n'oubliez pas les review!!!_

_A bientôt..._


	15. Chapter 15:mise au point

**Chapitre 15 : mise au point.**

Nous voici donc dans le bureau du directeur qui était en ce moment même en train d'inviter Harry, Severus et Hermione à s'asseoir. D'ailleurs, les deux premiers ne se gênaient pas pour se lancer des regards méprisants.

« -Albus, ce petit vaurien ne mérite en aucun cas de rester une seconde de plus ici ! »

Pas la peine de vous dire que Snape était dans une colère noire malgré la présence de sa bien-aimée.

« -Dans ce cas, vous non plus, balança Harry de tac au tac.

-Voyons, voyons messieurs, les calma Albus. Un peu de calme car sinon je serai dans m'obligation de sévir.

-Enfin ! Lâcha Snape.

-Des deux côtés Severus acheva Dumbledore. »

Cela lui valut un grognement de mécontentement mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer.

« -Très bien, procédons par étape. Je suis au courant de ce qui s'est passé il y a à peine dix minutes. Harry, ce que tu as dis était très enfantin. Si tu veux que l'on te considère comme un adulte, ce n'est pas ainsi que tu réussiras. »

Le dénommé Harry parut surpris que le directeur lui fasse une reproche telle que celle là, et en plus devant son professeur honni et son ex-meilleure amie.

« -Quant à toi Severus, continua Albus, quand vas tu enfin te décider à comprendre que Harry n'est en aucun cas son père. Severus, je vais te dire franchement le fond de ma pensée : cela fait maintenant six ans que u t'en prend à Harry pour diverses raisons futiles ; et ce qu'il s'est passée tout à l'heure, eh bien je pensais que ça arriverait plutôt. Je ne peux pas m'en prendre seulement à Harry .

Je vais vous remettre à tous les deux les idées en place et il en est grand temps.

On est en pleine période de guerre, nous devons tous être unis, nous sommes dans le même camp et vos comportements l'un envers l'autre ne feront que donner un avantage à notre adversaire. Est-cela que vous voulez ? Dans ce cas, allons nous rendre tout de suite !

-Excusez moi monsieur le directeur, le coupa Harry, vous savez très bien que je ne me permettrai pas de faillir à ma mission. A cause de ces mangemorts ; il regardait à présent Snape ; j'ai perdu beaucoup de personnes que j'aimais ; son regard posé désormais sur Hermione. Je leur ai promis à tous que je les vengerai et rien ne m'en empêchera. Ce sujet est clos !

Par contre, il y en a un autre dont je veux tout savoir : prouvez-moi que Snape est avec nous !

-Monsieur Potter, j'e ai assez de vos suspicions irréfléchies. Je n'ai rien à vous prouver !

-Severus, doucement ; Harry, je sais que ce sujet te tracasse et je te promets que quand tout sera terminé, la vérité éclatera. C'est à mon tour maintenant de clore le sujet !

Miss Granger, approchez s'il vous plait. »

Celle-ci un peu surprise que le directeur s'adresse à elle s'avança.

« -Placez-vous en face de votre ami. »

A la suite de ce mot, elle tiqua. Severus voulut s'interposer mais le regard confiant de sa moitié l'en dissuada.

« -Très bien, maintenant dîtes lui pourquoi vous avez brisé votre amitié.'

Les deux élèves furent décontenancés par las paroles du directeur.

Hermione répondit tout de même, assez rapidement mais parfaitement audible.

« -Je pense que c'est parce qu'il n'a pas été là quand j'ai eu besoin de lui et qu'il n'ait guère apprécié que j'aie trouvé le bonheur et que ce ne soit pas lui. En gros, je pense que c'est parce qu'il a été jaloux. »

Harry resta bouche bée devant ces accusations. Il ne sut pas quoi répondre quand ce fut à son tour de parler.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le temps que son cerveau de griffondor (lol) trie les infos, il répondit tristement.

« -C'est vrai ce que tu dis Hermione, je…je ne t'ai pas réconforté le jour de la rentrée et de plus je t'ai blessé ? Par contre je n'étais pas jaloux, j'avais…j'avais peur de ne plus te revoir et savoir que nos dernières paroles furent blessantes m'attristait. »

Si vous aviez été là encore une fois, vous auriez pu voir un Harry baissant la tête, une Hermione en pleurs, un Albus tout content et un Severus… eh bien un Snape agacé de cette scène chaleureuse. Ce fut le pompon pour lui quand les deux ex-ex meilleurs amis s'enlacèrent.

Ne pouvant supporter cette scène, il voulut partir mais le directeur le bloqua avant qu'il ne puisse faire un seul mouvement.

« -Non Severus, maintenant qu'Hermione et Harry se sont réconciliés, j'aimerai que vous serriez la main à ce dernier et qu'à l'avenir, vous ne soyez plus l'un **contre** l'autre mais l'un **avec** l'autre.

-Albus, vous exagérez, je veux bien qu'Hermione soit à ses côtés car je dois bien l'avouer, elle sera plus heureuse ainsi. Mais il est hors de question que je touche un Potter !

-Pour une fois Snape, je suis de votre avis. Excusez moi monsieur le directeur mais vous avez perdu la tête.

-Oh non Harry, ma tête est toujours sur mes épaules. N'avez vous donc pas compris ce que je vous ais dit au début. Je ne veux plus que ce qui s'est passé en classe se reproduise, je veux que vous vous parliez normalement, comme deux personnes responsables.

-Et moi je rajouterai, poursuivit Hermione, que je n'ai pas l'intention de faire le bloc de mur antre vous deux. Alors soit vous vous serrez la main, soit je vous au revoir sur-le-champ ! »

Vu le regard que lui porta son amant, elle se dit qu'elle y avait été un peu fort. Mais apparemment cela fonctionnait puisque les deux concernés se serrèrent la main.

« -M. Potter, je veux bien essayer, je dis bien essayer de faire des efforts si vous en faites autant.

-Comme vous l'avez dit, j'essaierai moi aussi. »

Ils sortirent ensuite du bureau du directeur l'un après l'autre. Arrivée en bas de l'escalier, Hermione eut une idée.

« -Les garçons ! »

Et hop, deux regards noirs.

« -Je vais aller dans nos appartements Severus, j'aimerai que vous fassiez une petite chose pour moi.

-Hermione, vide ton sac même si je le sens mal vu ton sourire.

-Severus, tu ne me connais mal voyons. Mais ça ne te dirait pas d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard pour discuter avec Harry qui y va aussi. Bon allez, amusez vous bien. A tout à l'heure.

-Attend Hermione… je n'arrive pas à y croire. Bon Potter vu que vous n'avez rien dit, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

-Eh bien Hermione est très sympa comme fille mais je préfère quand elle ne s'énerve pas.

-C'est à mon tour d'être d'accord avec vous. Bon allons-y. Plus vite on y sera, plus vite ce sera réglé.

-Essayons juste de ne pas nous entretuer, conclut Harry en rigolant ce qui lui valut un minuscule, presque imperceptible sourire de la part de Snape.

-Oui… essayons…

Voilà c'est fini.

_Et surtout n'oubliez pas le plus important, **les reviews** !_


	16. Chapter 16:embuscade

**Chapitre 16 : embuscade**

_pensées d'Harry _

Enfin devant la grille du collège, ils pouvaient partir ; mais un léger problème se présenta à eux.

« -Euh…professeur…

-Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas transplaner Potter.

-Si, bien sûr que si, mais normalement je devrais passer mon permis de transplanage un peu plus tard. De plus, le directeur m'a ordonné de ne me déplacer ainsi seulement si j'avais des problèmes.

-Eh bien Potter, vous ne désobéissez pas à Dumbledore ? Comme c'est ironique. Et puis sa sainteté est au-dessus des lois j'avais oublié.

-Oh ne commencez pas, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

-Ce n'est jamais de votre faute. Et je vous conseille de changer de ton avec moi.

-On ne va pas commencer à se disputer alors que l'on est même pas parti. Si vous ne voulez pas m'emmener, ok ! Mais c'est vous qui allez l'expliquer à Hermione.

-Très bien, allons-y. Après tout, on y va pour discuter et résoudre nos « problèmes », pas pour les aggraver, capitula Snape.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous, d'ailleurs, ça devient une habitude plaisanta Harry.

-Accrochez-vous à mon bras et ne me lâcher surtout pas au lieu de dire des bêtises. »

Ils arrivèrent dans une rue de Pré-Au-Lard qu'Harry ne connaissait pas ; Il y avait quelques bars ici et là, vu l'allure, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée d'y entrer ; Quelques passants présents les regardaient d'un œil méfiant. Au moment où Harry voulut demander quelle était cette ruelle, Snape lui posa une main sur la bouche et l'emmena dans une autre rue plus bondée ; Harry reconnut aussitôt les magasins où il avait l'habitude d'aller. Il voulut tout de même demander à son professeur où ils avaient atterris et pourquoi mais celui-ci le devança.

« -Je nous ais fait transplaner dans l'allée des embrumes, c'est plus discret. Le sujet est clos !

Maintenant, si nous allions dans un bar pour discuter tranquillement et sans oreilles indiscrètes.

-Il y en a un là-bas, apparemment, il est vide.

-Ouais, il a l'air tranquille mais restons sur nos gardes. On n'est pas les bienvenus ici. Mettez votre capuche, entrons et prenons une table.

-Très bien, mais j'aurais une question à vous poser, pourquoi on ne voudrait pas de nous ?

-Simplement parce que Vous-savez-Qui est à notre recherche et personne n'a vraiment envie de l'avoir en face comme invité surprise. »

Ils firent donc ce qu'ils avaient dit et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent assis à une table où seuls les habitués étaient accoudés au comptoir et donc ils ne s'occupaient pas d'eux.

L'un en face de l'autre, devant une tasse de thé, ils se regardèrent un instant et finalement ce fut Snape qui brisa ce silence.

« -Alors, si j'ai bien compris, nous somme ici pour changer le jugement que l'on a l'un envers l'autre. Commencez donc et prouvez-moi que ce que je pense n'est pas correct.

-Comme c'est gentil de votre part ! Ca vous arrange non ?

-C'est exact, je vous écoute.

-Ok bon. Tout d'abord, ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est que dès que vous avez vu que sur le plan physique je ressemblais à mon père, vous en avez déduit que sur le plan moral aussi. Sans essayer de me connaître, vous m'avez collé le surnom de Survivant alors que je n'ai jamais voulu de cette vie. Ce que j'aimerai le plus au monde, c'est être et vivre comme un garçon quelconque, sans particularités, sans cicatrice et avec des parents. Et surtout qui n'a pas le poids du monde sorcier et moldu entre ses mains.

Pour finir, vous croyez que je suis traité comme un prince là où je vis mais vous vous trompez, mon oncle et ma tante détestent les gens comme vous et moi, ils me prennent pour un monstre et me le font bien comprendre. Alors, avec tout cela, vous aller peut-être changer d'avis !

-Je…je ne sais pas. Tout s'embrouille et vous avez raison, je vous ai jugé sans vous connaître.

Harry n'en revenait pas d'avoir sorti tout cela d'un coup mais ça lui avait fait du bien de parler et de tout lâcher même à son professeur. Mais surtout ce qui le surprit grandement, ce sont les excuses de Snape, même si elles étaient sous-entendues. D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait l'air en ce moment ailleurs et regardait un point imaginaire dans la salle.

Mince, il a l'air de s'en vouloir. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe ainsi. Je suis tout autant fautif que lui dans cette histoire. Je sais qu'il ne me dira rien de son passé mais je compte bien effacer ces six années de haine entre nous.

« -Ecoutez professeur, cela fait six ans que vous me coller des retenues et prenez plaisir à m'insulter ; mais il ne faut pas oublier que moi non plus, je ne m'arrêtais pas en ce qui concerne les insultes. Et je ne parle pas de mon manque de travail intentionnel en potion ; de plus je ne vous ai jamais respecté comme je le devais.

-Où voulez-vous en venir Potter ?

-Et bien, si on s'excusez mutuellement, si on repartait à zéro, si on apprenait à se connaître, si on faisait plaisir à 'mione.

-Franchement Potter, c'est la chose la plus… intelligente que vous ayez dite jusqu'à présent.

-C'est ça moquez-vous, ria Harry.

-Sérieusement, Potter, je…je m'excuse pour toutes les choses que j'ai pu dire ou faire qui vous ont blessées.

-De même professeur, je m'excuse pour tout. »

Et là Snape fit une chose qu'Harry ne lui aurait jamais cru capable, il lui tendit la main avec un micro-sourire. Il ne pu que la lui serrer en lui rendant son sourire.

Et il ne pu s'empêcher de dire :

« -Ca aurait bien valu une photo ! »

Et Snape ne pu s'empêcher lui, de balancer un regard noir à l'auteur de cette blague stupide (Harry pas l'auteur)

Ils finirent leurs verres en un silence apaisant, payèrent et sortirent.

Harry toujours plein de questions, en sortit une.

« -Qu'es-ce que l'on fait maintenant ?

-Il vaudrait mieux rentrer car comme je vous l'ai dit, il ne faut pas trop tarder si personne ne sait où on est.

-C'est vrai mais j'aurai juste une petite faveur à vous demander.

-Quoi encore Potter ?Demanda Severus en retenant un soupir d'exaspération.

-On peut juste aller voir les jumeaux Weasley, j'ai promis à Ron que dès que j'en aurais l'occasion, j'achèterai des provisions.

-A une seule condition…

-Oui…dit Harry rapidement trop content que son professeur accepte.

-Que vous n'utilisiez en aucun cas ce que vous allez prendre dans mes cours !

-Promis ! En faite, on vise surtout Rusard.

-Gamin ! Dit Snape avec un autre micro-sourire. (Il ne faut pas que ça devienne une habitude sinon, il va vraiment nous faire fondre avec un de ses si rares et magnifiques vrais sourires).

-Merci ! »

Et voilà notre drôle de duo dans le magasin de farces et attrapes des deux célèbres jumeaux.

« -Regarde Fred qui voilà !

-Oh ! Quel honneur d'avoir le célèbre Harry Potter et un membre du corps enseignant dans un noble magasin comme le nôtre. »

Harry se retenait de rie devant leur mascarade et Snape regrettait déjà d'être là.

Ils ressortirent enfin de cet endroit pour le grand bonheur de Severus. Juste au moment où ils allaient transplaner, ils entendirent un cri de femme qui provenait d'une rue perpendiculaire à celle où ils se trouvaient.

En gentlemen, ils se précipitèrent vers l'origine du bruit. Arrivés, ils virent une femme de dos.

« -Et bien, vous en avez mis du temps, j'aurais eu le temps de prendre une café.

-Bellatrix, cracha Snape.

-Elle-même et je ne suis pas venue seule ; Attrapez-les ! cria t-elle. »

Plusieurs gorilles les encerclèrent et leur bloquèrent les bras derrière le dos.

« -Le maître va être content, très content même. Votre ami sera récompensé.

-Qui, dites-moi qui que je lui fasse payer ! Cria Harry.

-Vous verrez, vous verrez… amenez-les ! »

Au moment où les mangemorts passèrent avec Snape, elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

« -Severus, Severus, tu sais que le maître déteste particulièrement les traîtres. Il s'occupera personnellement de toi et je me ferai un honneur de l'assister, finit-elle dans un rire démoniaque. »

_Et voilà, ils ne seront jamais tranquille mes personnages._

_Avez-vous une idée de l'identité de l' « ami » ?_

_A bientôt…_


	17. Chapter 17:trahison

**Chapitre 17 : trahison**

Ils ne purent voir seulement vite fait qu'une pièce sombre juste après leur transplanage, on leur avait bandé les yeux. On les fit marcher un moment avant de les jeter dans une autre pièce non sans leur avoir attacher les mains. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire et finalement Harry, certain qu'il n'y avait plus personne questionna Snape.

« -On est où ?

-Aucune idée, sûrement un des repères du seigneur des ténèbres. En tout cas, on s'est fait avoir comme des débutants. Et on n'est pas près de sortir ; à moins d'un miracle ; puisqu'à part Hermione, personne ne sait que l'on était à Pré-Au-Lard.

-En gros, on est mal partit quoi ; Vous savez, vous auriez pu être un peu moins défaitiste, ça ne m'aurai pas fichu le moral en l'air.

-Je ne suis en aucun cas défaitiste, j'expose purement et simplement les faits.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, vous avez oublié de dire que l'on était attaché et que l'on ne voyait rien ! S'emporta Harry.

Désolé, j'ai perdu mon sang froid ajouta-t-il après un moment de silence. »

Severus se retint tant bien que mal à retenir une remarque bien placée qui essayait de franchir ses lèvres.

Juste au moment où Harry commençait à somnoler, ils entendirent des pas, une grille s'ouvrir, que l'on s'approchait d'eux ; puis ils sentirent qu'on les relevait de force et puis…plus rien.

Ils avaient été assommés.

Quand ils se réveillèrent, ils étaient toujours attachés mais ils n'avaient plus leurs bandeaux et donc ils purent voir qu'ils étaient à genoux au centre d'un cercle de mangemorts.

Mais surtout en face de Voldemort avec ses deux chiens de garde : Malfoy père et Bellatrix qui se dressaient fièrement avec leur air hautain.

« -Excusez-nous pour les désagréments qui vous ont été causés mais nous ne pouvions courir le risque que vous vous échappiez ? Siffla Voldemort. »

Harry voulut répliquer mais il s'aperçut qu'il était, tout comme Snape, sous un sort de silence. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas parler mais seulement écouter.

D'ailleurs en ce moment, ce qu'ils entendaient, c'était surtout des rires moqueurs et des insultes. Mais le Lord les fit taire d'un geste de la main et continua à leur parler.

« -Je n'imaginais pas une victoire aussi facile. Le Grand Potter devant moi désarmé et qui ne peut pas s'exprime. Quelle joie !

Et toi Severus, quel dommage, mon plus fidèle serviteur. Tu m'as trahi et pour quelle raison hein ?! L'Amour ! Tu sais ce que ça te coûtera j'en suis certain et je compte bien découvrir le nom de ta bien aimée. Tu ne dis rien ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu ne peux pas parler ? Mais te connaissant mon petit serpent, je sais que tu enrage. Et j'adore cela ! »

Je vais passer la scène où on entend plusieurs rires machiavéliques dans la salle car sinon vous n'aurez jamais la fin de l'histoire…

Donc je vais en revenir au discours de face de serpent.

« -Je vais vous accorder une dernière faveur, celle de voir celui qui d'une certaine manière trahie ; Lucius, va le chercher. »

Même pas deux minutes plus tard, un homme cagoulé se présenta devant eux après avoir salué son maître.

Heureusement que les regards ne peuvent pas tuer car sinon Malfoy…fils serait déjà un tas de cendre.

« -Eh oui, la plus belle œuvre de Drago pour se faire pardonner. Me servir sur un plateau d'argent le Survivant et le Traître.

Maintenant, je VEUX savoir qui t'a enlevé à moi Severus. Je veux tout savoir sur cette personne et ce cher Potter va m'aider. Je ne peux pas encore le tuer mais je peux certainement m'amuser.

Drago, occupe-toi de le faire parler !

-Excusez-moi Maître, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je connais aussi l'identité de son amante mais seul Snape peut prononcer son nom alors torturer Potter ne servirait à rien.

De plus, je me dois de retourner à Poudlard pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons maître.

-Très bien Drago mais souvient toi, il ne te reste plus de solutions alors fait attention à toi, un meurtre est si vite arrivé et c'est tellement courant en cette période . Maintenant, va ! »

Drago ne perdit pas une seule seconde face à cette menace à peine voilée et transplana dans le parc de Poudlard.

« -Reprenons, continua le Lord. Potter, pour le moment, je n'ai pas besoin de toi alors tu pourras voir le spectacle qui s'offrira à toi. C'est à dire, moi ainsi que Bella ; puisque je lui ai promis ; torturer ton ex ennemi pour qu'il nous avoue tout ce qu'il sait. Je me régale d'avance en sachant que tu es un gros morceau Severus et il faudra un moment avant que tu me supplie, car tu me supplieras ! **Je passe la série de rire **Amener-les !

« -Monsieur le directeur, je n'ai plus aucunes dnouvelles d'eux depuis trop longtemps, ils auraient déjà du revenir.

-Calmez-vous Miss Granger…

-Me calmer, me calmer alors que l'homme que j'aime et mon meilleur ami sont peut-être aux mais de Voldemort.

-Nous n'en savons rien…

-Elle a raison.

-Drago ? Mais…que fais tu ici ?

-je dois vous avouer quelque chose. Mais avant de me crier dessus, laissez moi finir, demanda –t-il la tête basse.

-Si ça peut me les ramener, je t'écoute.

-Je les ai livrés à Vous-Savez-Qui. Bon sang, Hermione, pardonne moi. C'est juste que je me suis senti trahi quand tu t'es réconciliée avec Harry. Tu m'avais promis de m'aider et de ne jamais me laisser. Tu n'as tenu que la moitié de ta promesse. Et je n'ai trouvé que ce moyen pour te faire ressentir ce que j'ai ressenti . La peur de perdre un être cher. Mais tout à l'heure, quand j'ai su ce qu'IL allait faire à mon parrain, j'ai pris peur et j'ai compris que ce que j'avais fais n'était qu'un pure acte de vengeance. Et c'est tout à fait ce que je me suis promis de ne jamais faire.

Alors maintenant, je veux t'aider Hermione. Je veux réparer mon erreur encore une fois.

Tu m'en veux ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix peu sûre.

-Je ne sais franchement pas. Au départ oui car tu viens de mettre Harry et Severus aux mains de la Mort. Mais en même temps, je me dis que je n'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir car ce ne serait jamais arriver si je ne t'avais pas délaisser. Alors si tu veux m'aider à les sauver, j'accomplirai la seconde partie de ma promesse.

-Les enfants, vous venez de démontrer par vos paroles que vous avez mûri et que finalement Griffondors et Serpentards ont peut-être une chance pour coopérer après tout, les congratula Albus.

Maintenant avant de foncer tête baissée, allons prévenir l'ordre et nous verrons ensuite ce que nous pourrons faire ou non. »

Les deux jeunes sortirent de bureau de Dumbledore et allèrent faire un tour dans le parc pour aérer leurs cerveaux. Et ils en avaient bien besoin. Hermione en profita ainsi pour passer du temps avec Drago mais cela lui permettait de ne pas imaginer des scénarios dramatiques car elle revoyait sans cesse Severus, pas encore son amant, allongé mal en point devant la porte de Poudlard.

Et Drago, comprenait le regard attristé de son amie et en profita lui pour se faire pardonner un peu. Mais lui aussi avait peur..

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Il fallait bien que je trouve quelqu'un pour jouer le rôle du traître et j'ai pensé que Drago serait le mieux placé, cela me permet aussi de le replacer dans mon histoire.

Dîtes moi vos commentaires positifs ou négatifs ou les deux dans des reviews je vous en prie.

A bientôt…


	18. Chapter 18:torture

**Chapitre 18 : torture.**

Voilà, maintenant, profitez !

_**Comme vous le savez, je suis une fan de Snape donc ce chapitre a été dur pour moi et surtout pour lui !**_

Cela faisait quelques heures qu'ils étaient dans leur cellule. Ils espéraient chacun de leur côté qu'on les avait oubliés même s'ils savaient que c'était impossible. D'ailleurs au moment de leur intense réflexion, ils entendirent du bruit et se préparèrent au pire.

C'était les plus fidèles de Voldemort, c'est à dire Malfoy et Bellatrix. Ils jetèrent un coup à Harry puis commencèrent à se diriger vers Severus.

Mais Bellatrix s'arrêta un instant pensive, elle fixa Potter puis d'un sortilège imprononcé, il se retrouva enchaîné au mur.

« -Laisse le tranquille Bella, ordonna Snape de sa voix mielleuse.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas Sev, je ne vais rien lui faire. Je voulais juste qu'il n'interférerai pas dans nos projets. Plus clairement, qu'il n'essaie pas de jouer les héros en voulant te sauver.

-Ah oui…et me sauver de quoi, ricana-t-il.

Mmm…attend voir… »

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps vu qu'un éclair venait de le frapper. Habitué à ce sortilège du doloris, il ne cilla pas.

« -Je sens que nous allons bien nous amuser, n'est-ce pas Lucius ?!

-Le maître nous a dit de le laisser vivant mais il n'a pas précisé dans quel état, répondit Malfoy très heureux de pouvoir s'amuser avec quelqu'un qui ne tombera pas après seulement dix minutes de torture.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Intervint Harry qui voulait gagner du temps.

-Je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose, ricana Bellatrix après avoir rendu muet Potter.

Je vais tout de même te répondre, le maître veut savoir qui est la compagne de Sev, de quoi le vieux fou est au courant et bien sûr où se cache planque de l'Ordre. Et nous savons que ce cher Snape à la possibilité de répondre à ces trois questions.

Alors Severus, je te laisse choisir, soit tu parles soit tu verras une petite pluie de sorts s'abattre sur toi.

-Tu peux toujours rêver pour que je te donne ces infos cracha Snape résigné à subir la vengeance des ses ex-collègues.

Très bien, tu sais, ça me fait plaisir que tu refuses dans un sens car je rêve depuis longtemps de te faire la peau sale traître ! »

Et comme elle l'avait dit, Malfoy et elle enchaînèrent maléfices sur maléfices sur leur prisonnier.

Harry se débattait pour intervenir mais au bout d'un moment, il fit obligé de voir la vérité en face, il ne pouvait qu'être spectateur. Il se résigna donc à lever les yeux pour avoir son professeur à terre encore conscient recevoir les sorts et crier de douleur. Il put aussi voir la lueur maléfique dans les yeux des deux mangemorts.

Au bout d'un bon moment, on n'entendit plus rien, juste les gémissements de Snape qui ne durèrent pas longtemps puisqu'il s'évanouit enfin.

Harry ne put détacher son regard de son maître des potions, il se demandait même s'il était encore en vie mais le léger souffle que laissait échapper Snape lui prouva bien que oui. Il remarqua tristement qu'une marre de sang commençait à se former sous le corps.

Ce fut la voix de Malfoy qui le sortit de sa rêverie.

« -Alors, le spectacle t'a t'il plu ? On peut dire que tu as de la chance Potter, tu es réservé au seigneur des ténèbres mais tu as encore le temps de vivre puisqu'il a l'intention de s'occuper de Snape tout d'abord si bien sûr après notre seconde visite, soit dans quelques heures, il ne veut toujours pas nous renseigner.

Sur ce, bon appétit lui dit-il en lui lançant un bout de pain et en lui détachant une main. »

Harry s 'en voulait de ne pouvoir rien faire et était horrifié à l'idée qu'ils allaient revenir pour finir le travail.

Son ventre protesta lourdement et il commença à manger son « repas » même si l'envie n'était pas là.

Il dut ensuite s'endormir puisqu'un mouvement dans la pièce le réveilla. Voyant d'où cela provenait, il aurait préféré rester endormi.

« -Dommage, il ne s'est pas réveillé, on va devoir l'aider. »

Cette fois-ci, ils étaient venus accompagnés de Crabbe et Goyle seniors.

« -Vous deux, relevez-le, ordonna Bellatrix aux deux gorilles. »

Ils obéirent donc et leur manœuvre eut pour effet de faire ouvrir les yeux à Snape.

« -Alors bien dormi ? Se moqua Bellatrix.

-Et toi, bien mangé lui répondit Snape qui n'avait pas perdu heureusement dans ce cas là perdu son sarcasme.

-C'est ça, fais le malin. Tu as résisté à nos sorts d'accord mais il y a une chose, une seule chose moldue que je m'autorise à faire balança Malfoy.

-Ah oui ; c'est quoi, te faire toutes les putains du quartier lança Snape.

-Oh non pas de ce genre là, je parlais d'utiliser leur méthode de combat. »

Sur cette phrase, il donna un beau crochet droit à Snape qui fut surpris.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre car une pluie de coup de la part Malfoy et de Bellatrix s'abattait déjà sur lui toujours retenu pas les deux autres.

Ils arrêtèrent toutefois un moment pour lui donner une seconde chance.

« -Alors, tu ne veux toujours pas répondre à nos questions ? Elles ne sont pas compliquées pourtant. »

Aucun son, aucun mot, aucune phrase ne leur parvint.

« -Tampis. Crabbe, Goyle, lâchez-le et ayez le plaisir de vous joindre à nous. »

Et cela recommença mais avec quatre personnes qui s'acharnaient sur lui.

Déjà affaibli par leur première visite, il perdit connaissance plus rapidement.

« -C'est bon, on arrête, ordonna Bellatrix. On a fini notre boulot, c'est au maître de s'occuper de lui maintenant qu'il est épuisé.

D'ailleurs, il ne devrait pas tarder, allons à sa rencontre. »

Harry toujours présent malgré lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient fait cela alors que Voldemort allait se charger de Snape.

En parlant de lui, il était dans un très mauvais état, aucune parcelle de sa peau, aucun membre n'avait été épargné et étaient intacts.

Harry sursauta lorsqu'il entendit des personnes arriver, « déjà » se disait-il. Et il avait raison, comme l'avait dit Bellatrix, Voldemort était là.

« -Bonsoir Potter. Comment-vas tu ? Mieux que mon cher serpent on dirait, ricana t-il.

-Pourquoi lui avoir fait subir tout cela alors que vous veniez ? Osa demander Harry.

-Et bien vois tu, Severus est un maître dans l'art de l'occlumencie ; en l'affaiblissant, il n'aura plus assez de force pour pouvoir me cacher tous ses secrets. »

Harry était horrifié (encore) , il ne fallait surtout pas que Voldemort entre dans l'esprit de Snape. C'était dangereux et pour l'Ordre et pour Hermione.

Le temps de cette réflexion, Vous-Saver-Qui avait déjà sa main sur le front de Severus et se concentrait.

Mais une chose inattendue se produisit lorsqu'il voulut utiliser la légilimencie, un halo de lumière entoura le corps de Snape et Voldemort fut propulsé hors de son esprit.

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais apparemment le seigneur des ténèbres si.

Celui-ci s'en alla rageusement en disant qu'à force d'essayer, il finirait par briser cette fichue protection il qu'enfin il pourrait régner tranquille.

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser, il regarda une dernière fois Snape avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur et espérant que quand il se réveillerait, l'Ordre serait là pour les sauver…

_Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre._

_Voilà, bisous. A bientôt…_


	19. Chapter 19:dure décision

**Chapitre 19 : dure décision.**

_Alors, je tiens à vous prévenir que je viens juste de poster mes chapitres déjà écrits donc il vous faudra attendre pour la suite et moi pendant ce temps-là, je verra quelles réactions suscite ma fic car je n'ai jamais encore eu vraiment le courage de poster sur ce site alors que je le connais depuis pas mal de temps. Mais bon voilà, c'est enfin fait alors profitez-en !_

_ petite voix de Drago _

_« pensées de Drago »_

Hermione avait calé sa tête contre l'épaule de Drago qui regardait dans le vide. Une vive rafale d'un vent frais les ramena à la réalité. Drago conscient du poids de son amie dur lui voulut l'entourer de ses bras mais il la sentit se raidir à ce contact. En effet, Hermione à ce toucher, se détacha de lui, se leva et recula d'un bon mètre pour assurer de la distance entre eux. Drago ne comprenait pas, il avait juste voulu la consoler, rien de plus…Ah ouais, tu es sûr que ce n'était pas pour la draguer ! « Eh ! Mais je ne t'avais pas dit de déguerpir toi ! » c'est ça, tu t'énerves var tu sais que j'ai raison. « Oh la ferme ok ! En plus Hermione me parle. »

« -Ecoutes Drago, je suis désolée d'avoir réagi ainsi mais je n'arrête pas de penser à lui et c'est dans ses bras que j'aimerai être. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre sans rien faire, je vais aller le rejoindre et personne ne m'en empêchera.

-Hermione tu ne peux pas dire ça, je comprends ta réaction mais soit patiente et attend au moins ce que l'Ordre va dire. Tu devrais d'ailleurs y aller, je pense que Dumbledore a du enfin les réunir.

Et tu ne discute pas sinon je t 'y emmène de force ; et puis tu pourras crier autant que tu veux sur eux, dis Drago avec un sourire quelque peu Serpentard.

-Très bien, allons-y mais dépêchons-nous ! »

Ils partirent donc d'un pas ferme vers le lieu de regroupement provisoire de l'Ordre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils eurent la chance de voir toutes les personnes déjà réunies. Ils furent accueillis par Dumbledore dont le regard ne pétillait plus mais alors plus du tout.

« -On attendait plus que vous, venez vous asseoir. J'ai déjà raconté l'histoire pour nous faire gagner du temps.

-Eh bien qu'attendons-nous pour aller les sauver ? Le coupa Hermione. »

Elle n'aima pas du tout le regard compatissant que lui lança Albus et encore moins les regards ennuyés de l'Ordre.

« -On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Drago pour retarder la bombe qu'était devenue Hermione à présent. »

Ce fut malheureusement pour tout le monde Maugrey qui balança leur décision avec un sourire victorieux.

« -Sachez Miss Granger que la seule raison pour que nous attaquons le QG, c'est que le Survivant soit en danger.

-Et alors, ils le tiennent prisonnier, c'est du pareil au même.

-Non pas tout à fait, continua Fol'œil, nous savons que Vous-Savez-Qui n'a aucune intention de faire du mal à Potter avant un bout de temps.

-Qu'es ce que vous voulez dire par-là ? Explosa Hermione. Et Severus, vous l'avez oublié dans l'histoire hein ! Vous venez juste de me dire que Voldemort en voulait seulement à lui et l'instant d'après, vous me dites que vous allez le laisser mourir s'il ne l'est pas déjà.

-Il le mérite ! Cracha Maugrey.

-Maugrey, taisez-vous ! Ordonna le directeur dans le but de calmer les esprits. »

Il se retourna et accusa les larmes ruisselantes de son élève mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

« -Monsieur le directeur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je vous trouve injuste et insensible. Vous savez ce que Severus m'a dit un jour, et bien il m'a avoué une chose : il vous considère comme le père qu'il n'a jamais eu, le père qu'il aurait aimé avoir. Vous avez très bien remarqué qu'il ne vous a jamais contredit, toujours il vous a obéit. Et c'est ainsi que vous le remercier, en le laissant aux mains de Voldemort. Depuis toujours, il a sacrifié sa vie pour se racheter d'une faute qu'il n'a qu'à moitié commise et jamais il n'a eu le droit au bonheur. Je vous suis certes reconnaissante de nous avoir montrer le chemin mais si c'est pour finir ainsi, non ! Je ne l'accepte pas !

Alors soit ! ( Il faut prononcer le « t ») Vous ne voulez pas m'aider, tampis, j'irai seule ! Fit-elle sous le regard inerte d'Albus et inerte des autres.

-Non ! Je ne pensais pas que ça finirait ainsi mais puisque nous en sommes là, je viens avec toi Hermione se décida Drago. »

Il reçut en réponse et pour son plus grand plaisir deux yeux remplis de remerciements mais aussi de rage et de conviction.

Juste après avoir ouvert la porte, ils furent surpris de voir Neville suivit de quelques et même d'une bonne dizaine d'élèves de septième et sixième années de toutes les maisons confondues.

« -Qu-est-ce que … ? Réussit à bafouiller Drago.

-J'ai réussit à former un bon groupa pour t'aider Hermione. Nous avons écouté votre conversation et si les adultes ne veulent rien faire, on le fera à leur place. On ira chercher Harry et Snape en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour lui prononça Neville d'un ton ferme.

-Je ne sais que dire avoua Hermione.

-Ne dis rien et allons-y. Nous avons déjà assez perdu de temps. »

Et avant que Dumbledore ou qui que ce soit ne pu dire quelque chose, la porte s'était déjà refermée.

« -Albus nous ne pouvons pas les laisser partir intervint Molly Weasley, je n'étais pas d'accord au début mais là, c'est trop ! »

Et pour la première fois depuis très très…longtemps, le célèbre Albus Dumbledore ne sut comment réagir face à cette situation ; du moins durant un certain temps car heureusement pour tous, il se reprit.

« -Vous avez raison Molly, ce ne sont que des enfants et ils ont de la volonté mais je me dois de les protéger. Ainsi nous irons les aider ! Ils sont déjà partis alors espérons ne pas arriver trop tard.

-Dumbledore, c'est de la pure folie, ce mangemort n'en vaut pas la peine !

-Maugrey, je ne veux plus vous entendre, l'Ordre agit selon mes ordres alors quand je dis que nous y allons, personne ne discute ! »

Le groupe d'élèves se trouvait maintenant en plein cœur de la forêt interdite. Drago était en tête et les dirigeait vers le repère de son supposé maître. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant une heure même si pour eux, ça en faisait au moins trois. ( Ces jeunes alors). Malgré leur parcours, rien dans leur regard n'aurait pu être plus déterminé.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une immense porte en bois recouverte de branches plus folles les une que les autres.

Ils se posèrent alors dans un coin sombre pour réfléchir et établir un plan d'action. (Et oui, il n'y a pas que des Griffons dans le groupe, la preuve). Et comme par hasard, Drago Malfoy prit les choses en main.

« -Bon puisque je suis le seul à connaître cet endroit à peu près bien, vous feriez mieux de me suivre.

-Où vas-tu nous mener ? Demanda un Poufsouffle qui se demandait encore pourquoi il se trouvait là.().

-Je vais prendre les couloirs les plus discrets mais par contre j'espère que vous avez tous révisé vos sorts, ricana Drago.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, le contra Neville qui avait une grande assurance, nous avons été formés pas Harry lors des réunions de l'AD alors ne te fais pas de soucis et contente-toi de nous montrer le chemin.

-Oh je vois Potter, encore ! En tout cas espérons que sa majesté veuille bien nous aider pour sortir du pétrin dans lequel nous nous serons mis.

-Drago, s'interposa Hermione, je t'en pris arrête ! On est ensemble alors maintenant que nous sommes prêts, allons-y !

-Très bien, dis piteusement Drago en s'avouant vaincu devant le regard imposant de son amie. »

Le petit groupe se plaça donc en face de la porte, l'ouvrit et entra silencieusement.

Parmi eux, une personne s'impatientait plus que tout pour revoir son amant mais dans quel état…

_Voilà, encore une fin comme je les adore._

_A bientôt fidèles lecteurs et lectrices…_

PS : à propos de Neville, son caractère est l'opposé du livre, j'en suis consciente et je l'aime bien ainsi. Na !


	20. Chapter 20:sauvetage

**Chapitre 20 : sauvetage.**

Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :D 

… Dés lors la porte ouverte, ils se retrouvèrent en face d'un couloir plongé dans la plus pure obscurité. Cela ne découragea en aucun cas le groupe qui s'avança seulement guidé par la confiance d'Hermione en Drago.

Le nombre de couloirs plus étroits les uns que les autres qu'il durent franchir est tellement impressionnant qu'ils se demandaient parfois s'ils ne tournaient pas en rond. Mais la voix de Drago leur prouva bien que non.

« -Ca y est, nous sommes devant la salle du conseil. Tout le monde est réuni, c'est pour cela que nous n'avons eu aucun problèmes jusque là.

-Que veux-tu dire par jusque là ?

-Et bien simplement que la porte qui mène aux cachots est derrière le trône du seigneur des ténèbres.

-Quoi ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas nous dire qu'il faut entrer la-dedans alors que tout le monde y est. C'est de la folie !

-Certes, mais c'est le seul moyen, assura Drago.

-On n'y arrivera jamais, se lamenta Hermione.

- . . .

-Ce n'est pas si sûr, intervint une voix reconnaissable n'importe où.

-Monsieur le directeur ! S'exclama le groupe en chœur.

-Accompagné de l'Ordre, exactement.

-Mais pourquoi , enfin vous nous avez dit que…

-Je sais ce que j'ai dit mes enfants mais vous avez réussi à me faire céder. Je ne me permettrai jamais de mettre la sécurité de élèves de Poudlard en danger. Donc maintenant que nous tous réunis, nous pouvons nous partager le travail.

L'Ordre va se charger de mettre la pagaille dans cette salle afin d'occuper un maximum de mangemorts. Cela vous permettra de passer en toute discrétion par la porte menant aux cellules mais maintenez votre garde car elles doivent être un minimum surveillées, débita-t-il à ses élèves.

-Merci beaucoup Monsieur, lui répondit Hermione sincèrement.

-Non, c'est à moi de vous remercier Miss Granger, nous vous devons tous beaucoup.

Bien, j'ai une dernière chose à vous dire, nous ne pourrons pas les retenir indéfiniment donc soyez le plus bref possible et…bonne chance. »

Dumbledore ouvrit brusquement la porte de la salle du conseil et l'Ordre y pénétra d'un seul pas à sa suite. Le petit groupe attendit derrière pour passer inaperçu.

« -Tiens tiens, Albus, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

-Bonjour Tom, et bien vois-tu, je me suis dis que cela faisait un moment que l'on ne s'était pas vu et je voulais m'assurer que tu ne croies pas que nous sommes prêts à te laisser faire tout ce qu'il te plairas et établir des plans dans l'ombre.

-Les ragots que l'on raconte sur toi et ton école ma dégoûtent assez pour que tu ne viennes pas en rajouter et m'ennuyer sur mon territoire, dont d'ailleurs je voudrais savoir comment tu as su où je me cachais. Et puis ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'attaquer, que fais-tu réellement ici, ce ne serait pas par hasard pour sauver tes deux protégés ?

-En aucun cas, je sais qu'Harry ne craint rien pour l'instant, je n'ai donc aucune préoccupations, quant à Severus, il savait que cela arriverait un jour même si j'en suis désolé. »

Hermione fulminait de rage, elle n'acceptait pas les paroles du directeur et quand Severus le saura, elle n'ose imaginer ce qu'il deviendrait d'Albus Dumbledore

Pendant ce temps-là, Albus et Voldemort échangeait encore des formalités et le groupe commençait à s'énerver et à s'impatienter.

Puis enfin le maître n'ayant pas apprécié une des remarques du directeur ordonna à ses serviteurs de débuter le combat.

C'était à eux de jouer maintenant, pensa Granger.

«-Drago, conduis-nous aux cachots le plus vite possible s'il te plaît.

-Très bien, suivez-moi mais ne faites surtout aucun bruit ! »

Ainsi, à travers un nombre impressionnant de sorts plus dangereux les uns que les autres, on voyait un petit groupe de jeunes adolescents traverser la pièce d'un pas ferme. On les vit aussi disparaître par une porte qui se trouvait d'ailleurs être la seule autre.

Encore et toujours des couloirs, quelle imagination !

Voilà les pensées des élèves.

Ça y est, ils se trouvaient à présent devant une grande porte en chêne. Tous avaient les yeux fixés sur cet obstacle et se demandaient ce qu'ils allaient trouver derrière. Une d'eux en particulier, stressait plus que tout au monde, elle espérait être prête pour voir son compagnon qui elle le savait, ne serait pas dans un état formidable à moins d'un miracle !

« -Il risque d'y avoir deux ou trois gardes derrières, les prévint Drago. Je vous conseille de les stupefixer assez rapidement. »

Tous acquiescèrent d'un même voix.

« -Ecoutez, intervint Hermione, je vais vous laisser vous occuper des gardes et d'Harry, j'irai chercher directement Severus.

-je t'aiderai 'mione rajouta Neville.

-Merci, ne nous attendez pas, on transplanera ( je préfère dire pour mon histoire qu'ils ont leur permis tous) de suite au château, on sera à l'infirmerie finit-elle en s'adressant de nouveau au groupe. »

La porte ouverte, le groupe s'engagea fermement vers les trois mangemorts présents et surpris ; ils furent rapidement mis de côté et le groupe pu donc se diriger presque en courant vers la seule cellule avec une grille fermée.

POV HARRY

Il venait juste de se réveiller en entendant une fois de plus des pas dans le couloir. « Pas encore » se disait-il. Il risqua un regard vers Snape et fut surpris de le voir les yeux ouverts, il regardait dans le vie avait sur son visage d'habitude inexpressif une expression de douleur. Harry aurait préféré le voir inconscient que comme cela, allongé, l'air absent.

Les bruits de pas s'accentuèrent et quel ne fut pas son soulagement de voir ses amis courir dans sa direction.

POV GROUPE

« -Harry ! »

Ils ouvrirent ou plutôt arrachèrent la porte de ses gonds.

Une grosse partie se dirigea vers lui et il entraperçu Hermione et Neville s'approcher de Snape. Il en fut soulagé d'une certaine manière.

Ses amis le détachèrent et s'assurèrent qu'il allait bien. Ils lui racontèrent ce qu'il se passait actuellement dans la salle du conseil et lui dirent qu'ils avaient très peu de temps. Ils commencèrent donc à se diriger vers la sortie en laissant seuls comme prévu les trois derniers.

POV HERMIONE

Je le vois enfin. Je m'arrête. Tant de blessures, tant de souffrances, lui qui ne laisse pourtant jamais passer aucunes traces d'émotions.

Ça y est, il me voit et je remarque parfaitement un mélange de gène et …et de peur. Je m'approche, il tremble, son corps n'est que blessures. Je passe ma main sur son front, il se raidit comme il peut, il ferme les yeux. Mon geste l'aide à refaire surface dans notre réalité. « Severus » je murmure. Il sursaute et s'évanouit.

Neville resté derrière moi jusqu'à présent me met une main sur l'épaule.

« -Nous devons y aller 'mione. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Mme Pomfresh va le remettre sur pied.

-Merci Neville, merci de me soutenir dans toutes les situations. »

Elle prit le corps de Severus pour le lever, d'ailleurs, il était trop léger à son goût car elle-même pouvait supporter son poids.

Neville l'aida et ils transplanèrent tous les trois dans le parc. Ils se relevèrent et se dirigèrent sans un mot vers l'infirmière qui avait été tout de même prévenue de leur plan.

POV GROUPE

Ils arrivèrent très vite dans la salle du conseil et eurent juste le temps de voir Voldemort s'enfuir en toute dignité bien sûr accompagné de ses fidèles partisans. L'Ordre ayant gagné cette bataille.

Harry fut accueilli en héros mais gêné par le comportement des autres dont il leur devait la vie, il prétexta être fatigué même si ce n'était pas tout à fait faux.

Et en un rien de temps, il se retrouva dans l'infirmerie avec Pompon qui se dirigeait dans sa direction pour s'assurer de son état de santé. C'était Albus qui l'avait fait transplaner.(Petite explication pour le fait que l'on ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard : le directeur lui, à le pouvoir de le faire na !).

L'infirmière rassuré de la santé de son patient actuel attendit l'autre qui n'allait pas tarder à venir. Mais lui ne serait pas en aussi bon état qu'Harry.

Voilà, je n'ai plus de chapitres écrits ( un en cours) donc patience !!! 

_Promis, cet été, je m'y met !!!_

_Donc pour m'encourager, laissez-moi vos review avec vos sentiments sur ma fic, bons ou mauvis, tout m'aide._

_Voilà, à bientôt…_


	21. Chapter 21: attente

**Chapitre 21 : attente.**

Désolé pour le retard mais je me rattraperai promis pendant ces vacances d'été, vous aurez des chapitres certain car je n'aurai que ça à faire en juin du moins ; vous pouvez dire merci à mes dents de sagesse qui ne seront plus là. Donc voilà, j'oublierai la douleur dans l'écriture.

_Sans plus tarder, le chapitre 21 déjà. J'arrive à la fin de cette première partie, la deuxième sera mieux écrite, vous allez voir._

Enfin Hermione et Neville arrivèrent en traînant difficilement un Snape méconnaissable devant l'infirmerie où les attendaient et l'Ordre et le groupe de jeunes courageux mais surtout une infirmière pressée de pouvoir aider son collègue.

En les voyant ainsi, la plupart des personnes présentes retinrent un cri d'effroi (j'adore dramatiser les choses : D) ; passé le choc, il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour que Mme Pomfresh s'enferme avec son nouveau patient dans son infirmerie et donc avec un esprit purement professionnel, elle mit tout le monde dehors avec gentillesse bien sûr.

Ainsi devant la porte de l'infirmerie se trouvait une masse assez importante de gens dont le directeur qui d'ailleurs les invita tous à venir dans son bureau. Hermione posa un problème car elle ne voulait pas quitter sa moitié mais elle fut convaincue avec l'argument que de toute façon, elle ne pouvait le voir pour l'instant et que Pompom viendrait immédiatement trouver le directeur ainsi qu'elle-même pour leur faire son diagnostic et leur permettre de le voir…peut-être.

Nous voilà donc dans le bureau directoriale où Albus commença à faire un peu d'ordre en débutant avec logique par ses élèves.

« -Mes chers élèves, je dois avant tout, m'excuser pour mon comportement d'avant votre départ. Je n'aurai jamais du vous laisser partir sans notre protection et je vous avoue que je suis réellement content qu'aucun d'entre vous ne sera blessé. Pour continuer, l'Ordre vous doit un certain nombre de remerciements ; ainsi au nom de tous ceux que vous avez sauvés, je vous remercie et vous serez récompensé par un ajout de points pour chacun de vous à votre maison.

Maintenant, je vous conseille d'aller vous doucher et vous changer pour le dîner car je pense que certains d'entre vous doivent être affamés et repus. Encore merci et je suis fier de vous, vous pouvez y aller.

Hermione, allez-y aussi, je vous attends ici-même pendant que je parle à ces personnes, dit-il en désignant les membres l'Ordre.

-Très bien Monsieur le directeur, soyez sûr que je vais me dépêcher. »

Enfin, il ne restait que les adultes dans le bureau.

« -Très bien, pour le moment, nous ne pouvons rien faire à part attendre demain pour qu'Harry nous raconte ce qu'il s'est passé. Quant à Severus, et bien Pompom nous en dira plus dans pas longtemps, dicta-il d'une voix lasse.

Ah oui, tant que j'y suis reprit-il très sérieusement, ce qui s'est passé lors de notre prise de décision, je ne veux plus jamais que cela se reproduise. Notre rôle, ne l'oublions jamais, n'est pas de sacrifier des personnes pour la « bonne cause » mais tout au contraire, nous devons les protéger. Vous pouvez disposer et je vous attends demain matin à l'infirmerie. Bien, mesdames, messieurs, reposez-vous. »

Juste après que le dernier membre de l'Ordre disparaisse dans l'encadrement de la porte, Hermione entra précipitamment dans le bureau, elle était toute propre et fraîche.

« -Miss Granger ! Vous avez fait vite dites-moi. Et bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller voir l'infirmière et voir si l'on peut le voir.

-Comment ça si on peu ?

-Hermione, vous savez bien que Pompom est stricte en ce qui concerne ses patients et pour cette fois-ci, je suis de son côté.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais Miss Granger ! Nous allons à l'infirmerie voir Mme Pomfresh pour écouter ce qu'elle a à nous dire et ensuite vous irez dormir ! Je suis désolé mais je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, il vous faut du repos. »

Hermione aquiesca piteusement même si elle savait que la nuit allait être longue.

Donc, ils arrivèrent dans le couloir en face de l'infirmerie d'où Pompom venait juste de sortir l'air exténué. En les voyant arriver, elle soupira.

« -Albus, Miss Granger, les salua-t-elle.

-Et bien, vous en faite une tête ma chère.

-Ce n'est rien par rapport à lui Albus. Mais je vous préviens, vous ne le verrez pas ce soir.

-Nous savons cela, nous venons juste nous informer en priorité pour par la suite donner ces informations à l'Ordre.

-Et bien, je ne saurai pas où commencer tellement il est mal ne point. Il est actuellement plongé dans un coma magique pour lui éviter de trop souffrir. Je ne vous détaillerai pas toutes ses fractures tellement il y en a. certes rien de trop grave que je ne pourrai guérir mais il faudra du temps, du soutien et beaucoup de patience.

-Il va s'en sortir comme toujours alors hein ? Demanda Hermione pleine d'espoir.

-Et bien, je ne conclus rien pour le moment, il a une commotion cérébrale qui m'inquiète et plusieurs hémorragies qui affectent son organisme interne. Miss Granger, je ne préfère pas m'investir trop vite dans des conclusions donc je ne saurai répondre à votre question. Vous m'en voyez désolée.

-Il commence à se faire tard Miss Granger, je vous conseille et surtout vous souhaite une bonne nuit de sommeil, intervint Albus. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera vte rétabli, vous le connaissez, c'est un battant reprit-il encourageant.

-Merci Monsieur, je vous rejoins comme prévu demain matin pour la réunion. »

Hermione se regardait ans la glace, elle avait des cernes due au non-sommeil et ses yeux étaient rougis du fait d'avoir trop pleurer. Elle n'avait pas cesser de repasser dans sa tête son l'image de son amant tel qu'elle l'avait vue dans le cachot de l'Autre. Elle avait essayé de dormir mais ses rêves ou plutôt cauchemars étaient remplis d'horreurs, ce qui l'avaient finalement conduit à passer une nuit blanche dévastatrice pour son moral. Une seule chose la réconforterai : les bras de son amant autour de sa taille qui lui murmurait à l'oreille que tout cela n'était qu'irréel…

Mais trois coups frappés à la porte de ses appartements la fit revenir sur Terre. Elle alla ouvrir et fut surprise de voir le directeur en personne en face d'elle.

« -Je vois que votre nuit n'a réussi qu'à vous plonge un peu plus dans la tristesse, c'est un peu pour cela que je suis venu ce matin. Je me douais bien que vous auriez du mal alors je vous apporte de la part de Pompom une potion qui vous permettre de reprendre quelques couleurs. »

En voyant la fiole que Dumbledore lui tendait, elle craqua et fondit en larmes dans les bras de son professeur. Celui-ci la fit boire la potion et la laissa se libérer d'un poids qu'elle gardait depuis hier. Elle en avait bien besoin. Il la calme du mieux qu'il put sachant que seul son fidèle ex-espion pourrait le faire…quand il se réveillerai.

Enfin après un moment, il lui conseilla de sécher ses larmes et de passer de l'eau froide sur son visage, ils partirent ensuite rejoindre la réunion qui allait se dérouler dans une pièce attenante à l'infirmerie.

Arrivés, Hermione prit place dans une chaise vide entre sa directrice de maison et, malgré elle, le vieil auror Fol'œil ; tandis que le directeur lui, prenait sa place réservée. Il débuta directement :

« -Pompom, je vous laisse leur répéter ce que vous m'avez dit hier soir.

-Donc, en effet, comme je l'ai dit au directeur… »

Hermione n'écoutait déjà plus, elle ne voulais pas retomber en larme, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est que cette réunion se finisse au plus vite pour qu'elle puisse aller au chevet de son amant. Elle fut remise dans la réalité avec la voix de son compagnon de chaise qui n'aurait bien sûr pas perdu une occasion d'insulter Severus. Pour une fois, elle ne dit rien sachant qu'Albus le calmerait, elle n'avait de toute façon pas le cœur aux disputes.

Ainsi, l'Ordre parla encore et encore à propos de choses et d'autres concernant Poudlard, le ministère, la guerre comme toujours, mais l' « affaire » de Snape avait duré quoi, deux minutes et n'avais suscité presque aucunes réactions. Quand comprendront-ils enfin ce qu'il a sacrifié pour eux. Pas avant très longtemps, voire jamais mais elle s'en contrefichait. Elle, elle le savait et lui donnerait ce qu'il n'a jamais eu.

Enfin, le silence de fin régna, tout le partit laissant seuls l'infirmière, le directeur et Hermione ; elle allait pouvoir le regarder, le toucher… mais elle avait peur, peur de sa réaction à lui mais aussi à elle. Comment réagirait-elle devant son corps meurtri ? Et bien, c'est ce que l'on va voir se dit-elle mais elle se promit de ne pas laisser passer une once de pitié dans ses yeux, elle ne voulait pas le blesser plus.

Voilà, l'infirmière lui tient la porte qui s'ouvre sur la chambre privé de l'infirmerie prévue pour les professeurs.

Allons-y… 

_Alors, comment vont être leurs réactions ?… ben il faudra attendre que je le sache moi-même._

_Je vous rejoins dès que mes vacances d'été commencent soit début juin, après mon opération._

_A bientôt…_


	22. Chapter 22:retour à la normale?

**Chapitre 22**** : retour à la normale ?**

Vous avez de la « chance » car je vous avais prédit un chapitre pour début voire mi-juin et le voici qui arrive « déjà ». J'espère que ça vous fera plaisir car j'ai réussi à réduire l'attente.

Il me faut aussi préciser que ce chapitre est l'avant dernier de cette 1ère partie. Le dernier chapitre n'est pas écrit mais je sais ce que je vais mettre dedans.

Quant à la 2ème partie, je la commencerai juste après, il n'y aura pas tant d'attente que cela, je sais aussi comment ça va se passer en gros et de mon avis, elle sera mieux et plus captivante.

Voilà donc je vous laisse avec toutes ces infos pour aujourd'hui et prenez plaisir à lire ce chapitre et s'il vous plaît, les reviews, ça aide aux développements de l'écriture donc ne vous privez pas…

Pdv Hermione

…Je passe la porte. L'infirmière la referme dès que je suis entrée. Il n'y a pas grand chose à l'intérieur de la pièce à part une simple armoire remplie de fioles toutes différentes les unes des autres. Et aussi, près du mur en face de moi, un rideau et derrière cette barrière, lui…

Un doute me prend, encore, le même que j'ai eu avant de franchir la porte. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de tergiverser, je l'aime et tout ce que je veux, c'est l'avoir à mes côtés et en pleine forme. J'ai même honte de moi, tout ce que je dois faire, c'est de lui montrer que rien à changer.

Ayant repris confiance en elle, Hermione s'engagea et tira le rideau pour entrer dans l'espace. Il y avait simplement un lit et son amant dessus pas la même occasion. Heureusement, Mme Pomfresh l'avait lavé et remis au propre. Ainsi notre 'mione la remercia intérieurement car elle n'aurait pas à le revoir dans l'état où elle l'avait trouvé.

Elle s'avança donc et lui prit la main dès qu'elle fut assez proche. Il était d'une pâleur mortelle et son corps était froid malgré la fièvre qui le gagnait. Elle s'assit enfin au bord du lit et le serra contre elle afin de lui redonner un peu de chaleur humaine. Elle donnerait tout pour le voir ouvrir les yeux pour pouvoir y plonger et ne jamais en revenir. Son rêve ne se réalisant pas encore, elle décida de le détailler par rapport à ce que lui avait dit l'infirmière. Il avait bien sûr un bandage autour de la tête et elle pouvait voir la majorité de ses pansements. Ils étaient plus nombreux que la dernière fois remarqua-t-elle. Tout à ses pensées, elle ne remarqua même pas que son cerveau avait mis le bouton « off » en marche et son seul but maintenant était de rattraper les heures, nombreuse heures de sommeil en moins de sa propriétaire avait.

Toutes ces explications pour dire qu'Hermione s'était endormie dans les bras de son amour.

Cette image aurait pu paraître heureuse si seulement des larmes n'inondaient pas les joues de la jeune amoureuse et que les bandes blanches voire plutôt rouges maintenant n'ornaient pas le corps de son compagnon.

C'est aussi dans cette position que les trouvèrent l'infirmière et Albus. N'ayant pas vu revenir leur élève depuis un moment, ils s'en étaient inquiétés et les voilà donc en face de ce si magnifique tableau de tristesse amoureuse.

L'infirmière voulut à son âme de soignante réveiller Hermione pour lui permettre de dormir plus confortablement dans un lit à part. Mais elle ne savait pas que Granger ne dormait que par le simple fait que celui qu'elle aimait était à ses côtés. Heureusement que le directeur est là car lui le savait et donc il réussit comme toujours et avec tout le monde à convaincre Pompon d'installer mieux son élève, oui, mais dans le même lit que Severus.

Ce n'était que le midi et donc l'heure de manger. Etant donné sa fonction au sein du collège, Dumbledore se devait d'assister au repas et l'infirmière n'ayant rien d'autre à faire pour le moment décida d'aller déjeuner dans la grande salle.

Enfin, le couple était seul pour de bonnes heures. Heureusement car ce n'est que lors de la troisième heure que l'un des deux bougea. Contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens auraient pu penser, ce n'est pas la belle endormie mais le beau blessé qui ouvrit les yeux, enfin papillonna serait plus approprié pour se forcer à s'habituer à la lumière typique de l'infirmerie qu'il connaissait bien désormais. Au fur et à mesure que ses yeux s'habituaient à la clarté du jour de l'après midi, son cerveau aussi commençait aussi à se dés-embrumer.

La première chose qu'il ressentit fut le pire mal de tête qu'il n'ai jamais eut et Merlin sait combien il connaissait cela. Il voulut porter sa main à son crane mais il en fut empêché par un poids sur son bras entier. En reconnaissant l'individu comme sa bien aimée, intérieurement il se sentit heureux et vivre à nouveau même si son visage ne reflétait pour changer aucunement ses émotions actuelles.

Il était certes content maintenant de ne plus être dans les cachots de son ancien maître mais il restait des séquelles physiques qui le faisaient souffrir en ce moment et morales…mai il n'en parlerait pas avant un moment. Il savait qu'Hermione voudrait tout savoir sur son passé mais il attendrait avant de se confier et elle comprendra. Il préférait même ne pas y penser maintenant.

Or son mal de tête devenait de plus en plus insistant et plusieurs douleurs sur mais surtout dans son corps le faisaient souffrir. Il se demandait même comment cela pouvait lui faire autant mal en son intérieur, c'était comme si on le martelait de coups mais directement en lui.

Petit à petit, il se réveillait complètement et son corps aussi. Il aimerait pouvoir se rendormir mais il savait que cela n'arriverait pas. Pompom avait du lui donner une potion de sommeil sans rêves, prévoyante comme elle l'est. Il pouvait aussi espérer que justement l'infirmière vienne pour malgré lui, le soigner. Elle était sa seule solution s'il ne voulait pas finir par craquer à cause de son désarroi.

Imaginez que vous vous réveillez un jour dans une infirmerie que vous connaissez d'accord, avec des douleurs insoutenables et que vous n'avez aucun moyen de les faire taire. Ou vous pouvez penser aussi à des doloris qui n'en finissent pas et qui commencent à vous rendre fou. Ainsi, vous comprendrez que ce professeur dit aigri et sans cœur puisse avoir envie de craquer à cet instant.

Alors peut-être est-ce grâce au destin ou Merlin, qui ces temps-ci ont de la bonté à revendre, qu'un mouvement sur ses côtes mais qui malgré sa douceur le fit grimacer et serrer les dents, se produisit.

Une tête recouverte de cheveux en pagaille se dressa face à lui, un sourire élargi au maximum sur la figure de son amante. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un seul geste ou de dire quoi que ce soit qu'un bouche impatiente dévorait la sienne. Comme toute personne prise par surprise, il ouvrit un petit peu la bouche mais suffisamment pour qu'Hermione approfondisse le baiser et introduise sa langue dans le mouvement.

Severus n'y répondait toujours pas, il sentait le manque évident qu'Hermione ressentait mais il n'avait pas assez de force pour y répondre. Ce manque d'énergie du au fait que sa compagne était maintenant à moitié sur lui et qu'il luttait pour ne pas gémir de douleur qui était trop insupportable pour tout homme.

Granger après un moment et surtout après s'être ressaisit s'aperçut de ce qu'elle faisait et en remarquant par-dessus tout qu'elle était la seule à participer, cela la fit arrêter et reculer.

Elle vit alors le regard presque vide de son amoureux, il semblait passif et concentré sur autre chose. Elle se déplaça alors et entreprit de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit pour ne pas le gêner.

Au moment de faire ce geste ; Merlin décida d'être clément cette fois-ci avec la jeune élève et donc contre le professeur ; elle s'appuya un peu plus sur le corps sous elle pour se lever et c'est grâce ou à cause de cela, ça dépend de quel côté on se place, qu'elle entendit un gémissement presque inaudible de Severus. Elle s'arrêta de bouger et le regarda à nouveau, elle pouvait déterminer à présent que l'éclat dans ses yeux était du à la concentration qu'il avait pour ne pas qu'elle voit sa douleur, et apparemment, elle était grande et difficile à mettre de côté. Elle se releva alors rapidement pour ne pas lui faire davantage mal mais ce fut peine perdue puisqu'un autre gémissement cette fois entendu sorti de la bouche de son amour. Elle se tint debout à côté de lui et lui prit la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était toujours là.

Pour un début d'approche, on peut dire que j'ai fait fort pensa-t-elle. L'embrasser violemment et lui faire mal alors qu'il aurait besoin de douceur.

Elle commença cependant à lui parler pour se rattraper.

« -Severus, si tu savais à quel point tu m'as fait peur. J'ai cru te perdre en te voyant dans cet état. Jamais plus tu ne repartiras Le voir. S'il le faut, je te veillerai à chaque instant. C'est ma faute aussi, je n'aurai pas du te laisser partir cette fois-ci et même après, j'aurai du arriver beaucoup plus tôt mais je ne pouvais pas… »

Et elle continua ainsi durant ce qu'on pourrait qualifier d'interminable minutes pour celui à qui elle parlait. Même si l'image qu'elle donnait était plus d'une personne qui parlait toute seule.

Enfin Snape la stoppa dans son récit par un simple mot…inattendu. Il était ému de voir qu'il y avait des personnes qui se souciaient vraiment de lui, il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Alors quoi de mieux que ces mots ci :

« -Je t'aime »

Cela eut l'effet escompté car la célèbre Miss-je-Sais-Tout s'arrêta net pour regarder pour la énième fois son amant et l'éclat qu'elle vit dans ses yeux en plus de la douleur toujours présente était la sincérité de son amour.

Voyant qu'elle ne bougerai pas de sitôt, il continua en lui soufflant douloureusement d'aller chercher l'infirmière, non pas qu'elle lui manquait mais sa présence ne le gênerait pas si elle pouvait lui éviter de souffrir à chaque inspiration.

Hermione lui vola un baiser tendre et simple et repassa par la porte d'où elle était entré en fin de matinée et revint vite fait avec une Pompom disons assez excitée du fait que son patient était réveillé. Cela prit, faut-il le préciser, en tout et pour tout simplement trente secondes. Ainsi notre cher malade se retrouva comme si elle ne l'avait pas quittée avec sa main dans celle d'Hermione.

L'infirmière lui fit toute sorte de test que je ne pourrait citer étant donné mon peu d'expérience dans la médecine sorcière.

Elle ne parut pas si satisfaite qu'Hermione l'aurait souhaité. Elle demanda donc à Pomfresh ce qui n'allait pas à l'abri bien sûr des oreilles du patient.

« -Ce que je vous ai dit hier soir tient toujours, seule la patience lui permettra de guérir entièrement physiquement. Pour cela, vous devrez l'aider car son manque justement de patience est bien connu de tous alors il ne risque pas d'apprécier de rester plusieurs semaines allongé sans pouvoir rien faire.

-Plusieurs semaines ! Je comprendrai qu'il puisse se sentit inutile mais je l'aiderai, vous avez ma parole !

-Je vous fais confiance pour cela comme le directeur. Vous devriez aller lui annoncer cela et faites lui boire ensuite ceci dit –elle en lui tendant une fiole, il dormira de suite et cela permettra aux douleurs de se calmer. »

Chose dite, chose faite.

Severus en apprenant son « inutilité » pour longtemps affichait un air défaitiste incomparable et tomba dans 'oubli pour quelques heures grâce à la potion.

Quand il se réveillerait, il serait dans sa chambre donc dans ses appartements, Hermione pensait que ça l'aiderait.

Hermione tiendra-t-elle le coup elle aussi ?

Et qui s'occupera des cours de potion maintenant ?

Voilà il est quand même d'une longueur équivalente aux précédents donc j'espère qu'il ne vous aura pas déplu.

Laissez-moi des commentaire, j'y réponds toujours.

A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre de cette partie…


	23. Chapter 23: la vie continue

**Chapitre 23 : la vie continue…**

Le voilà enfin le dernier chapitre de ma première partie. Je n'ai mis qu'une semaine et demi : D…enfin je crois.

_Mais bon l'essentiel est qu'il est là. Je n'ai bien sûr pas commencé à écrire la suite mais je vais m'y mettre d'ici peu, je vous assure._

_Vous pourrez voir aussi que je vais poster un one-shot donc cela vous fera attendre normalement._

_Toutes ces gentilles formalités car d'ici lundi, je ne serai plus trop sur le site mais dans mon lit._

_Bonne lecture et j'espère vous retrouver avec ma deuxième partie dont le titre sera : __**L'hiver : saison des souvenirs**_.

…Donc, comme prévu, Severus se réveilla effectivement dans la douceur des ses draps de soie. Il n'avait plus si mal que ça, en tout cas, c'était plus supportable que la veille. Il posa instinctivement son regard sur sa table de nuit, il fut surpris et rassuré d'y trouver sa baguette. Il se demandait comment ils avaient réussi à la retrouver alors qu'Il lui avait extirpé. Il n'alla pas plus loin dans ses questions, il allait s'y perdre et s'endormir.

Or cette fois, il ne voulait pas se reposer pour le moment, il avait déjà dormi plus que de raison soit : ces deux jours, plus que pendant une semaine habituelle pour lui.

Il se releva un peu le haut du corps difficilement voulant attraper le bien le plus précieux pour un sorcier. Il maugréa à la suite de ce mouvement de son incapacité à bouge facilement. Ces sales mangemorts ne l'avaient pas épargné physiquement, quant à Lui, Il l'avait complètement épuisé psychiquement et ses barrières d'occlumens avaient presque lâché et seul ce « phénomène », cette soudaine montée de pouvoir en lui l'avait aidé à Le repousser. D'ailleurs, il avait réfléchi longuement à ce fait et n'avait toujours aucune idée jusqu'à la journée précédente lorsqu'il avait vu Hermione. Et là, une idée complètement saugrenue s'était infiltrée dans son esprit et elle ne voulait pas s'effacer. Il avait pensé à ce cher Dumbledore disait et à ce qui s'était passé dans les cachots. Lorsqu'Il avait voulu lui soutirer les infirmations qu'Il voulait et en priorité, le nom de sa compagne, il avait eu peur. Peur pour celle qu'il aimait, peur de la perdre. L'Amour qui les liait lui et Hermione avait alors fait le reste, il l'avait sauvé. Albus serait certainement le plus heureux de monde s'il savait que je pense cela se dit notre professeur adoré.

Et à ce moment là…

« -Je me suis toujours demandé si vous arriviez à percevoir ce que je ressentais. Ce que vous dîtes ou plutôt pensez intérieurement est à moitié vrai. Je dirai que je serai plus fier d'avoir réussi à vous inculquer une de mes convictions », se moqua gentiment le directeur.

Mais le visage de l'homme en face de lui était retombé dans ses pensées plutôt sombres d'après le visage tendu qu'il arborait actuellement.

« -Albus, expliquez-moi comment vous réussissez « lire dans ma tête » alors que jamais auparavant vous n'aviez pu faire cela dû au fait que je suis un occlumens et pas l'un des moindres.

-Severus ; Dumbledore avait un sourire triste, quoi de plus encourageant me direz-vous ; votre combat mental avec Voldemort vous a affaibli. Mais je vous rassure, personne d'autre que moi ne pourrait réussir à savoir ce que vous pensez. Vos barrières sont presque déjà remises en place et avec un peu de repos et de concentration, vous aurez de nouveau l'accès à votre esprit bloqué pour tous.

-Si vous croyez m'aider en me disant cela, vous vous trompez grandement. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester dans cette chambre plus longtemps que je ne l'ai déjà fait. De plus, je dois assurer mes cours, les élèves ont déjà perdu de l'avance par ma faute alors ce n'est pas en restant ici que je vais pouvoir rattraper le retard que j'ai accumulé. Il faut aussi remplir le stock de potions pour l'infirmerie. Tout ce la pour vous dire que je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer, dit-il énervé de se voir contrôler ses actions par le directeur, encore !

-Je sais que ce que je vais vous dire ne va pas vous plaire davantage mais en ce qui concerne le stock de l'infirmerie, Pompom, l'a complété en étant allée se réapprovisionner à Pré-Au-Lard. Et pour vos cours et ceux des élèves, je m'en occupe actuellement et ce, jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez les donner à nouveau.

Quoi ! Vous plaisantez. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, sincèrement vous n'êtes pas en mesure de donner des cours de potion. Vous pourrez peut-être arriver à suivre le programme jusqu'à la cinquième année mais sûrement pas aux deux autres années, vous n'êtes pas assez compétent dans ce domaine. Et je ne resterai pas ici comme vous vous plaisez à me répéter. Déjà que mon rôle d'espion est terminé, vous voulez m'enlever mon travail. Vous savez, malgré le fait que je ne le montre pas que j'aime enseigner. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste à présent et vous voulez m'en déposséder. Dans ce cas, dites-moi ce qui me reste comme rôle dans ce monde !

-Tout d'abord, je ne prendrai pas ce que vous avez dit à propos de mes compétences au pied de la lettre. Ensuite pour vous répondre, je ne vous enlève pas le poste que vous avez dans cette école et il vous reste Hermione, ne l'oubliez pas !

-Alors je suis condamné à rester à Poudlard, j'ai cru que je m'y habituerais mais finalement, ce n'est pas le cas. Et pour Hermione je ne suis qu'un poids pour elle. Elle pourrait trouver quelqu'un de son âge qui lui ferait découvrir la joie de vivre. Moi, je ne l'ai plus depuis longtemps et les seules choses que je pourrai lui apporter seraient problèmes et tristesse.

-Vous êtes dur avec vous-même mon cher, elle vous aime, elle est intelligente, et le plus important, c'est que vous l'aimez aussi. Seriez-vous prêt à la quitter et à lui mentir pour ce que vous croyez être juste et la bonne solution ?

-Oui !

-Tu n'as pas intérêt ! Le prévint Hermione qui venait d'entendre quelques mots de la conversation.

-Ma chambre n'est pas un hôtel » lança Snape qui n'aimait pas du tout voir tous ces gens entrer comme bon leur semblent.

Lui ce qu'il voulait, c'était juste sortit de son lit pour simplement se laver en prenant un bon bain tout seul et donc tranquille.

« -Je vais vous laisser discuter ensemble, coupa Albus, et Severus, ne faites rien qui pourrait aggraver votre cas, soyez patient et faites confiance à Hermione et surtout en vous. »

Sur ce, il partit en fermant la porte doucement et alla annoncer aux élèves que leur professeur de potion était en vie car certains d'entre eux étaient inquiets. Ils ne l'aimaient peut-être pas

Mais ils ne pouvaient nier que c'était un très bon professeur et qu'il leur manquait surtout depuis qu'ils savaient pour sa vie de couple avec la jeune Hermione Granger.

Pendant ce temps, notre sarcastique professeur reprenait le dessus sur Severus Snape, tout pour déplaire Hermione qui avait bien l'intention de gagner cette bataille car sinon tout serait perdu pour de bon.

« -Je n'ai pas l'intention de discuter alors tu perds ton temps.

-TU n'as peut-être pas envie de parler mais MOI oui alors tu ouvres bien tes oreilles et tu écoutes attentivement car je n'ai pas l'intention de me répéter.

-Et depuis quand tu me donne des ordres dis-moi !

-Depuis que tu es mon amant et surtout depuis que fais l'imbécile en essayant de m'éloigner de toi pour je cite, mon bonheur.

Je pensais que tu m'avais compris la dernière fois, si je suis ici, c'est parce que je t'aime. Toi, aussi surprenant que cela puisse être ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'un garçon de mon âge certes, mais aucun d'eux ne t'arrive à la cheville et pourrait me procurer du plaisir, du bonheur et tout ce que tu veux comme toi seul sait le faire. Ma décision est prise depuis un bon moment déjà, je t'accepte comme tu es mais ne t'avise plus de me rabâcher les oreilles avec ton âge, ton passé ou tout ce que tu pourrait inventer. Rien ne me fera changer espèce de tête de mule ! »

Sur cette insulte très adulte, Hermione se jeta littéralement sur Severus comme pour le tester de répondre à sa tirade. Et son bonheur fut complet lorsque différemment de la veille, celui qu'elle aimait répondit d'abord tendre puis passionné.

Bien sûr, aucune excuse, aucun remerciement ne sortit de la bouche de Snape mais Granger ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle avait ce qu'elle voulait, elle avait retrouvé son Severus et les choses étaient désormais mises au clair : leur amour mutuel leur permettait tout et plus jamais aucun d'eux n'oserait douter un seul instant de la sincérité de l'autre.

Et les jours et les semaines qui passèrent le prouvèrent bien. Car Hermione séquestrait Severus dans sa chambre puis dans les appartements de celui-ci où elle restait pour étudier toute la journée. Mais elle se précipitait dès qu'elle voyait son homme bouger.

De son côté, Severus avait eu du mal au début mais s'y était fait et s'était dit que plus il se laisserait faire, plus il guérirait vite mais surtout, plus leur confiance augmenterait.

Les cours de potion étaient toujours assurés par Albus qui malgré les dires de son employé, ne se débrouillait pas si mal que cela.

Et c'est ainsi que la fin de l'année scolaire s'acheva avec des examens habituels pour les cinquièmes et septièmes années qui se passèrent très bien et qui confirmèrent bien évidemment la bonne réputation du collège Poudlard.

Hermione, elle était joyeuse, mais pour une toute autre raison elle allait passer l'été avec son amour et en plus chez lui. Et elle avait déjà plusieurs idées de manigance en tête qui changeraient le comportement du maître des potions.

Mais dans un coin de son cerveau, elle espérait que Voldemort ne fasse pas des siennes mais ses craintes étaient grandement diminuées du fait que la demeure de Severus n'était connue que par lui-même et Albus, et elle bientôt ce qui lui faisait d'autant plus plaisir car elle était désormais dans le cercle très fermé de ceux que le directeur de Serpentard tenait dans son cœur.

Et elle avait une bonne place !

Laissons maintenant à nos deux héros, profiter de leurs vacances…

La rentrée prochaine soit la dernière année de notre élève ne sera peut-être pas aussi tranquille qu'elle aurait du ou pu l'être….

**Fin de la première partie !**

Voilà et surtout laissez plein de reviews pour m'inciter à écrire la suite et si vous la voulez ou non. Tout dépendra de vous…

A très bientôt j'espère !

Et un grand merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et un très grand merci à ceux qui me laissent quelques commentaires.


End file.
